Fairy Tail, in a fairly odd world
by Steller.Stars
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, heir of the Heartfilian clan is locked away in the clan's castle after her mother died. Lucy spends her life planning her escape, planning how to find the fairies. However she wouldn't be able to do it without the help of Igneel, Natsu, Gray, or Erza. Read to find out how Lucy manages to change the course of fate (cheesy, ik) and complete the prophecy. NALU & MORE
1. Prologue

The title says it all, this story will be about the fairy tail characters if they were in a whimsical, mystical, fairy tale world. But I'm not talking about princes and princesses...

 _Fairy Tail, in a fairly odd world._

Whimsical

1: full of, actuated by, or exhibiting whims.

2: resulting from or characterized by whim or caprice; especially: lightly fanciful whimsical decorations

\- Author's definition of whimsical: A peaceful scenery, item, or living being of which forest type magic is involved.

Fairy

1\. An imaginary being in human form, depicted as clever, mischievous, and possessing magical powers.

\- Author's definition of fairy: A beautiful, mysterious creature, cousins to elfs, that are considered the most respected and worshipped specimen in the forest.

Elf

1: A small, often mischievous creature considered to have magical powers.

2: A lively, mischievous child.

3: A usually sprightly or mischievous or sometimes spiteful person.

\- Author's definition of elf: A beautiful, crafty, creature of the forest. Known for many things, and looked up to among the other specimen in the forest.

Dragon

1: A mythical magic monster traditionally represented as a gigantic reptile having a long tail, sharp claws, scaly skin, and often wings.

\- Author's definition of dragon: A type of demon which are fearsome creatures (described above) that can change to human form if they wish and stick together in clans based off magic types.

Vampire

1: In popular folklore, an undead being in human form that survives by sucking the blood of living people, especially at night.

-Author's definition of vampire: Beings that hunt for the taste of blood alone with un-human abilities. However with the weakness of suffering severe tiredness if in daylight to long.

Demon

1: An evil supernatural being; a devil Author's definition of demon: Powerful beings that originate in the underworld that vary in types but usually stick together in clans based off types.

Mermaid

1: A legendary sea creature having the upper body of a woman and the tail of a fish. ^^ That's pretty much it.

Dwarf

3: A small creature resembling a human, often having magical powers, appearing in legends and fairy tales.

\- Author's definition of dwarf: A cute, feisty, small, magical being that usually lives alone in the forest, most likely living in hollowed out trees.

Satyr

1: A woodland creature depicted as having the pointed ears, legs, and short horns of a goat and a fondness for unrestrained revelry.

\- Author's definition of satyr: ^^^ That with the added description of usually being party addicted.

 **Important author's note: The definitions are very important because I want readers to know how I will define the creatures in the story. Example, a vampire. I don't mean any 'Twilight' (no offense to Twilight fans) shit so read my definition lol. Some of the characters I will be including in the story will be: Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Mirijane, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Laxus, and Mavis. I will have other characters but I'm pretty sure those will be the only Fairy Tail members in the story. After reading the plot try to guess which character is going to be which creature. Example/hint/preview: Lucy=Elf. OHHHH ALSO: NO FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS WILL ACTUALLY BE FAIRYS IN THE STORY! You'll see why. Anyways, a little preview to hook you into the story:**

 _Prologue:_

 _"Mama? Where did the fairies go?"_

 _Layla Heartfilia looked over at her three year old daughter in surprise._ _What did she know about the fairies?_

 _"Why d-do you ask dear?" Lucy hops off her bed and runs up and hugs her mother's leg, Layla looks down at her wondering how she ever grew so fast._

 _"I see them in my dreams. I chase after them but I can never catch them. Where did they go?"_

 _Where did they go, where did they go, where did they go? There was a million ways to answer that question but none suited how Layla wanted to tell Lucy._

 _She could say, 'They wanted to remain a mystery forever.'_

 _Or, 'They went on their own adventure.'_

 _Or even, 'They're waiting for the right time to come out.'_

 _Any of these would suit the situation but it wasn't the right time. It was too dangerous, too risky, too soon._

 _So instead she looked down at the blond toddler with fair skin and pointed ears. Then said, "They want you to find them, so promise me you'll find them someday okay?"_

 _Young Lucy nodded excitedly, she always wanted to go on an adventure. "I'll go look now!"_

 _"No." Lucy stopped and turned around to look at her mother. "W-why not?"_

 _"Because you must wait until you're older, until you have the things you need in order to search for them."_

 _"What do I need so badly to not start searching now?"_

 _"Trust worthy friends, money, resources, and an idea of where to look."_

 _"Willy and Erica are trust worthy friends! I'll go get them now!"_

 _Layla's heart raced as Lucy started to skip away. "N-NO!"_

 _Lucy's eyes widened as she heard the scream from her mother. Her mother had never screamed like that, so filled with fear, never._

 _"M-mama?" Lucy's eyes widened with tears, at such a young age all she knew was her mother was scared. Her mother, the only one who protected her was scared, which meant Lucy should definitely be terrified._

 _Layla rapped her bruised arms around Lucy. Tears started to run down both of their cheeks. "I told you too much. I told you too much." Layla cried._

 _"I won't tell anyone if you want. So mama please don't cry!"_

 _Mama please don't cry._

 _Don't cry, don't cry._

 _You'll scare the fairies._


	2. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 _Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world_

 _"-and every time a child says 'I don't believe in fairies', there is a fairy somewhere that falls down dead."_

 _Chapter one; Her Escape_

Lucy Heartfilia. The Heartfilian clan's precious princess. A beauty known around the world for her story. Yet how could that be if her story is only beginning tonight? Well no one knew. Whenever her name was brought up, people would either wince, or smile. For there was always two sides to her story.

You would either hear about the beautiful elven princess, Lucy Heartfilia and how her beauty and kindness made everyone love her to the bottom of their hearts.

Or, you would hear about the beautiful elven princess, Lucy Heartfilia who was locked away in the Heartfilian clan's majestic castle after her mother had died.

However that's all in the past. We focus tonight on her escape and the beginning of the first chapter to her life.

* * *

Lucy was proud of herself. Tonight, her fifteen year old plan would go into action.

For fifteen years, ever since her mother's death when she was three, she had been stuck in this stupid castle. Did her father never consider she was her mother's child? Like mother like daughter, Lucy was smart. Even if it took her years and years she would find a plan to escape. Always. Especially with the help of _books._ Yes, the Heartfilian clan's library was her biggest recourse, one of the reasons she was about to jump out a window ten feet off the ground with a backpack ninety-percent filled with books.

Her plan had gone well so far, in fact this was the hardest part.

She had knocked out a guard with a chair, she had given the guard dog a treat, she had unlocked the door with a bobby pin, and had reached the lowest window in the castle, ready to jump off. Of course this isn't what had been stopping her for fifteen years, no, it was what she would do after she escapes. But now, she had that planned too. All she had to do was jump. However she was still scared. Ten feet was still a high height, she could easily break something. And what if the information Igneel had given her was wrong? What if something went wrong? Where would she go? This was so unreal, she was actually ready to escape. For fifteen years she had dreamed of this moment. But now, as she heard the footsteps and yells of the guards, she reconsidered it, was she _really_ ready? Would her mother have wanted this?

 _"They want you to find them, so promise me you'll find them someday okay?"_

Yes, she would want this. Because, I _promised. A_ nd _true_ Heartfilian elves never break their promises.

That night, under the guidance of the moon, as the door burst open and guards reached out in panic, Lucy Heartfilia jumped.

She jumped into the arms of the night.

* * *

Just as she thought, she definitely did break something, but she was also right about the fact that the guards would not jump after her.

But it would only take minutes for them to reach where she laid. She stood up shakily with her broken left arm clutched to her chest and took only a moment to breath the fresh air and take in the feel of the familiar grass she had missed before taking off. Jumping from the window was definitely the hardest part however this would be the _riskiest._ She was in new territory for she didn't remember this part of the land from her toddler years. She had no idea of what laid out in front of her. She did know where to go of course, but knowing her father, she had no idea of what lurked in the woods only a foot away from her.

She ran but stumbled multiple times. Her feet were not used to the confinement of shoes and her body wasn't prepared for such physical exertion. Her heart beat quickened as she heard the guards yelling after her. The trees surrounded her, welcoming her into the forest she had observed for so long. It was as if her and the woods were old friends, reuniting once more. She laughed a little, letting herself enjoy the pain of burning lungs. She remembered this pain, she remembered this feeling, she remembered this happiness. Lucy didn't worry about getting lost because she knew as long as the stars and the moon were above her, she would live. The only thing she had to do right now was lose the guards behind her. If only she had- **SNAP!** As soon as she realized what was happening it was much too late. The netting surrounded her as she was thrown upward right below the roof of her friendly trees. _Damn it. This was bad._

"HAHA! I should have known King Jude would have put a few traps out here in case this would have happened." One of the guards laughed.

"Dave, go notify King Jude that the princess has been caught and ask him what he wants us to do with her."

 _Ugh, think Lucy. I need to get out of here asap._ Lucy winced at the pain coming from her left arm. She stretched out her feet so she could see better in the net. She still had her backpack, but even if she got her knife out to cut the net, it might take to long. Plus, what would she do once it's cut? She couldn't necessarily jump down. Either she would break her ankle from the fall, or the guards would catch her within the minute. She can't run that fast, she's out of shape. _My only option is to stealthily sneak away... But how would that work?_ Her eyes brimmed with tears at the thought of her being brought back to the castle. If she was brought back she wouldn't be able to meet Igneel, she wouldn't be able to meet her mom's friends, she wouldn't be able to follow the path her mother had set out for her... She wouldn't be able to find the fairies. If she was brought back to the castle she would rather hang herself then live the rest of her life suffering from the nightmares, confusing dreams, flashbacks, and visions her life had plagued her.

 _Think._

 _Think._

 _THINK!_

 _Think._

 _Thin_

 _Thi_

 _Th_

 _T_

 _Tr_

 _Tre_

 _Tree._

 _TREE!_

 _THE TREE!_ It was her only hope. It was a one in a one-hundred chance but if she remember correctly, there were still some nymphs alive within this forest, and if the tree in front of her was a home to one, she might be saved. She stumbled in the net, careful of her arm, while trying to face the tree. She reached out, careful not to startle the guards. The groaned as she stretched, barely able to touch the tree.

 _"Wondrous."_ She whispered, silently praying for the tree to be home to a nymph.

Several silent seconds went by, while a dreadful feeling sunk into Lucy's stomach.

 _No... Please... Please!_

"What do you~ want?"

Lucy stumbled backwards in the net. Suddenly, a beautiful green nymph was sitting on the branch before her.

"Thank Mavis you're here! Please! I need your help!" Lucy whispered.

"Hmph. Why should I help the 'beautiful elven princess'? People should be talking about me! The beautiful forest nymph, Siah!" Lucy winced at how loud her voice was.

"HEY! Who ya' talkin to up there?!" A guard shouted.

"Myself! Screw off!" Lucy yelled.

"' _Myself! Screw off!'"_ Siah mimicked.

"Please I'm begging you, I'll do almost anything!"

Siah's eyes twinkled in delight.

"I want your ring."

"W-what?"

"Your ring." Siah held out her hand.

 _Damn it. That ring is really important to me. But do I really have a choice?_

Lucy looked down at her hand where the ring rested. An emerald surrounded by diamonds. It was considered the most valuable piece of jewelry in the whole clan.

She sighed, she knew this journey wouldn't cost nothing. There would be prices she would have to pay. Continuing her journey was much more important then some stupid (but valuable, and let's face it; gorgeous) ring. So she slipped the ring off her finger and set it in Siah's palm. The forest nymph smiled, showing all her dagger-like teeth. _Before father's rule, I remember then nymph's being so pretty and nice. Whatever happened?_

Siah then snapped her fingers and green mist floated out of the trees. The guards started chocking, clawing at their throats with haunted screams. Lucy winced, she never wanted to help kill anyone, her mom wouldn't have wanted that. But... If this is what must be done in order to go on her journey, then it must be done. She looked away, but couldn't stop her ears from hearing their bodies dropping to the forest floor. She gulped down the vomit that threatened to escape. She knew her mother would be disappointed.

"They aren't dead, stupid."

"What? Really?"

"Unless, you want me to kill them? That's against my nature however, so it'll cost a lot more."

"N-no! I'm fine! Thank you so much, but could you help me down?"

 _Ugh, somehow this is worse. Knowing that I would have let them die..._

Lucy felt disgusted with herself, so much so that she didn't even notice when Siah had set her back on the forest floor.

"Thanks for the ring." Siah the nymph winked, then disappeared back into her tree, leaving Lucy Heartfilia, the beautiful elven princess to the sound of loneliness and shame.


	3. Chapter 2

*Disclamer: All main characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 _Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world_

 _"Garden fairies come at dawn, Bless the flowers then they're gone."_

 _Chapter two; The Break of Dawn_

The sun was rising above the hills in the distance while Lucy Heartfilia, the elven princess sat on a safe branch on a tree taking in the view. Behind her, she could barely make out the once beautiful Heartfilian clan, and in front of her she could see a small village, one of her many destinations.

Yes, looking behind her she could see her memories. She barely remembered what her home had looked like before... Before her mother had died. Lucy had many friends back then, she was never alone. The nymphs and other forest friends would play with her and leave her presents on her window seal at night. Everything was alive and happy, a song was almost always playing and there was not an elf in the clan who didn't know how to dance. Traders would come in every day to show what had come from other clans and villages while elves bustled around their beautiful, whimsical, village. They were peaceful, they had allies, sickness never broke out and everything was just sooo... _wonderful._ Once the Queen, her mother, had died, her father (King Jude) took over completely. Lucy was never allowed outside, so she never could visit her friends. She never got presents, not even on her birthday. Her father hated her, in fact Lucy hasn't seen her father in over two years. While in the castle she never once heard a song, and never once saw anyone dance. The clan lost many allies, and even engaged in a cold war against the _Sies_ elven clan, just about five miles North of them.

However, looking forward the sunrise reminded her of Igneel, and gave her hope for her future. One year ago, after reading a book in the library, she had the idea of summoning a _demon._ The book was very vague, in fact looking back she realized how dumb she was, she didn't know anything about demons, the book only told her how to summon one. But she did know that if she succeeded in summoning a demon, they could either kill her, or grant her a wish, depending on the type of demon. She had worked day and night, never taking a break. Over and over again she chanted the same versus in the same circle design. After about the one-thousandth time, she broke down crying.

 _Flashback:_

I _collapsed, I had used all my energy, I was never going to succeed. Tears ran down my cheeks as my body shook with exhaustion, or was it rage? At this point, I couldn't tell the_ _difference. Suddenly a voice spoke up._

 _"Umm... Should I leave? I'm not good with crying women."_

 _I snapped my head up. There, in the center of my summoning circle, stood a tall man with red hair and deep charcoal eyes, burning into me._

 _I stood up so fast I almost fell back down. "I DID IT! I SUMMONED YOU!" I yelled, jumping into the air with a victory dance_

 _"Alright so now what?" The man asked._

 _"Oh, wait, so who are you?"_

 _"You summoned me without even realizing who you were summoning?!" He yelled._

 _"Sorry! The book only told me how to do it, it didn't give me any other details!" I apologized._

 _"I'm Igneel, the fire king dragon. Nice to meet you Ms. Lucy."_

 _"Dragon?! I meant to summon a demon! And how'd you know my name?!" I nearly burst into tears, I did fail after all._

 _"BAKA! Dragons are types of demons!"_

 _"OH! IM SORRY! I really do know nothing..." I'm so embarrassed!_

 _Igneel sighed, then sat criss-cross in his summoning circle._

 _"Give me one reason I should help you."_

 _"Oh,_ _hum... Because if you help me, I promise I'll find the fairies!" I knew saying something like that was dangerous, after all it had gotten my mother killed. But something seemed right about saying that. I felt as though I could tell Igneel anything and everything. _

_His eyes widened and his posture stiffened, I winced and closed my eyes, waiting for something bad to happen._

 _"I-I guess I will help you then."_

* * *

Lucy nearly sang when she became within hearing distance of the village. She bent down and pulled a list out of her backpack.

 **1: Escape**

 **2: Get water and food (Last for aprox. 5 days) in the village +rest in motel**

 **3: Get directions and head** **towards East Hill Forest.**

 **4: Find mom's friend Virgo and go on from there.**

 **Note to self: You will survive. Real Heartfilian elves never break promises.**

Lucy huffed a determined breath and marched forward.

People seemed so happy in the village, it made Lucy smile just looking at them. The market was buzzing with activity, people shouting and laughing everywhere she went.

"GOAT CHEESE! GET YOUR GOAT CHEESE HERE!"

"I heard the great Salamander is in town today."

"There have been more and more sitings in the Northern forest lately..."

"TAKE ART CLASSES NOW!"

"ENROLL YOUR CHILD TODAY!"

Lucy's ears were practically ringing. Suddenly, one faint noise in the crowd caught her attention. A crying child. Lucy rushed forward, pushing through person after person until she found her, a small child about the age of four sitting along a wall bawling her eyes out.

"Uhm, what's wrong?"

"I can't find m-m-my mo-mo-mommy! WAAAAHAHHH!"

Lucy sweat dropped at the problem at hand, she really needed to stay on schedule, who knows where this child's mom could be? But at the same time seeing the little girl reminded her of herself at a young age, almost bringing tears to her own eyes.

"I'll help you find her okay? So please don't cry! What does she look like?"

The little girl sniffled, trying to gulp down her tears.

"She has orange hair and smells like cinnamon! She has green eyes and she's really tall."

"O-ok, where do you want to start loo-"

"SYYYYYDDDDDDDDNNNEEEEEEEYYYYYY!" Suddenly a man with pink hair came charging at Lucy full speed.

He would have crashed into her if he hadn't stopped so suddenly, which made him fall down.

"Ow! That hurt! Sydney I told you to stick by me! No wonder your mom lost ya'!"

Despite the situation, Lucy couldn't help her eyes travel over his muscular body. She almost drooled, that's how ridiculously hot he was.

He finally noticed her after about a minute of him scolding Sydney. "Who'r you?!"

She scoffed at his rudeness, but answered politely. "Hello, Nice to meet you my name is uhm... Layla."

 _If I tell him my real name I'll die for sure, but using my mom's name was real suspicious too... Damn it._

"HI! My name's Natsu!" He held out his hand to shake and grinned at her. _His smile... Oh my Mavis. Never mind that, I'm pretty sure I've heard his name somewhere._ Lucy shook his hand while thinking it over. "So you want to help me find Sydney's mom?" _Oh right! Sydney! I forgot about her haha._ "Oh yeah! Sure I'll help!" _What have I got myself into?_


	4. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 _Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world_

 _"Each fairy breath of summer, as it blows with loveliness, inspires the blushing rose."_

 _Chapter 3; Trust Is Tiring_

As the three of them walked around town searching for Sydney's mother, Lucy noticed several things about Natsu.

1) He held a familiar warmth within him. 2) He had fans, girls flocked around him everywhere he went. 3) He smiled at everything.

Oh and apparently he was the famous 'Salamander' she had heard about. Of course Lucy didn't know much about famous people, only that she was one, but she was familiar with the names 'Salamander', 'Titania', and 'Hell's Princess'. Yes, Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. The well known king of the Igneous fire dragon clan. Lucy always thought it was odd, but Igneel had told her he didn't have any relations to that clan. He said they only worshiped him as their guardian deity but he had never met any of the members themselves.

When Lucy had first entered the village she didn't know how recognizable she was. She knew she was well known because even after her mother had died her father had made sure the public would still idol her. Like having her make speeches with him to her people and letting artists draw her to show in other clans and villages. She just didn't know how well known she actually was. So after she noticed a few people point at her and whisper, she rushed to a public bathroom and done a makeover. She hardly recognized herself with the drawn on mole, pigtails, and her dark eyelids (thanks to eyeshadow). But just for extra measures, she traded in her long white dress for some jeans and a sweater. But somehow Lucy could tell Natsu knew something was up. He kept looking back at her as they walked through the streets, with Sydney perched up on his shoulders.

"Sydney, wanna take a break and get some ice cream?" He asked. _Somehow that sounds like something a pedophile would say..._

"Sure!" Natsu looked back at her and smiled, "I'll pay for you too." Lucy couldn't help but blush, one minute she knew she couldn't trust him but the next he was... He was just too sweet!

* * *

So they found a table with a cute umbrella to shield them from the sun, and they all sat down with their preferred ice cream. Sydney hummed happily without noticing the awkward aurora surrounding Natsu and Lucy. Yes, Natsu Dragneel was currently scaring the shit out of Lucy with an intense stare.

"W-what are you starring at?!"

"You're so weird."

"W-wha?!" Lucy couldn't believe it, she had never, ever, been talked to like this before.

"First off, 'Layla,' you drew on a mole, you walk stiff, and you look at everything like you've never seen anything like it." He said, hand quotations and all.

"What in Mavis are you talking about? ! This m-mole is-"

Natsu's head snapped upward, wide eyes and mouth ajar.

"W-what now?" _He's the weird one here._

"What did you just say?" He asked, he sounded horrified. _W-what the?_

"I-I said 'what in Mavis are you talking about'. I-Is there something wrong with that?"

He stood up, hands on table, staring right into Lucy's very soul.

"Where did you hear the name ' _Mavis'_?!" _W_ _hat, am I being_ _interrogated now?!_

"My mother used to say it all the time, it's become a habit. Why?" Lucy forced herself not to stutter, when in fact she was shaking right out of her pants.

Natsu seemed to have come to a conclusion, he stood up strait and exclaimed, "OF COURSE! HOW COULD I NOT HAVE REALIZED?!"

Suddenly Lucy inhaled a sharp breath, making Natsu look down at her.

"SYDNEY'S GONE!" She exclaimed, looking at the spot where the little girl had only moments ago been.

"Argh!" He pointed at Lucy with a stern look, "We'll continue this later!"

 _Continue what later?! Does he know who I am?! What should I do?_ _No... What do I have to do? _

Everything today had just been so stressful for poor Lucy, getting caught in the net, giving her favorite ring away, looking back at her past, helping Sydney only for her to just disappear an hour later, and this. Natsu definitely knew something was up.

* * *

For the next hour, Lucy and Natsu walked around town looking for Sydney, making Lucy's feet terribly sore. From the age of three to last night, she only walked the distance of the castle, she wasn't used to this. With shoes much less, and the heavy backpack wasn't necessarily helping either. Fatigue was starting to kick in, along with negative thoughts. _What if we never find Sydney? Or her mom? I'd never be able to live with myself._ _What if he turns me in? Father must have definitely made it clear I was missing by now. Or maybe he doesn't even care?_ That was the confusing thing for Lucy. She knew her father hated her, he had told her himself. But it confused her, because if he hated her so much, why does he insist she stay in the castle? Why not just abandon her and leave her in the woods to die? Or even hire someone to kill her? That wasn't uncommon these days. So why? As she pounded it over in her head, something she had done many times before, she unconsciously swayed, almost falling off her feet. Her eyes hazed over, and for a moment she almost gave in to her tiredness. _No. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, get it together. If I can't even handle this, how will I ever find the fairies?_ She somehow kept her balance and decided to just focus on Natsu's pink head in front of her while repeating to herself over and over, _Be strong, be strong, be strong._

Natsu looked back at the blond. "Are you okay?" He asked, his brows furrowed together. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion over took her and she stumbled forward. Natsu lunged and reached out just in time to catch her. "Why would it matter?" Lucy mumbled, her eyelids slowly closing. "You're probably just gonna take me back to the castle anyways." Lucy's eyes unfocused, her exhaustion slowly taking over. "Lucy?! Lucy!" _Huh? So he did know who I really was._ Suddenly, she saw a hint of orange, a little ways past Natsu's shoulder. She sucked in a huge amount of air, waking her up slightly. _"She has orange hair and smells like cinnamon! She has green eyes and she's really tall."_ Lucy focused her eyes back and saw the exact description Sydney had described to her. The orange haired woman sat on a bench, tears streaming down her face as she looked into the distance, her green eyes unfocused. _I-Is something wrong with her eyes?_ Natsu followed where Lucy was staring and must have realized that was Sydney's mom. Natsu didin't hesitate to pick Lucy up bridal style, but she was too tired to care. Suddenly a little girl ran up to the woman and hugged her leg. _SYDNEY!_

Lucy Heartfilia, the elven princess sighed a sigh of relief. Then for once, trusted a man she had just met, and dropped her head on his shoulder, giving in to the nagging voice in the back of her head; _Go to sleep. He'll take care of you._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you everyone!** **Compared to my last multi-chaptered fanfic ('These Heavenly Stars') this has been a huge success so far! So thank you everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed this story! This chapter was kinda boring (so was the last one lol) But I promise I'll make it interesting soon so bear with me!**


	5. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 _Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world_

 _"Fairies are invisable inaudible like angels. But their magic sparkles in nature." ~Lynn Holland_

 _Chapter Four: A Girl On Her Own_

Lucy Heartfilia had never been truly tired before. Yes, she had been tired of being alone, she has been tired of waiting, she has been tired of feeling weak and worthless, but never physically tired. At the castle, she could sleep whenever and wherever. However sometimes she stayed awake for several days, because she was scared, scared of those awful awful dreams. Oh but now, she was so physically tired, a meteor could destroy the planet and she would still be sleeping. So the fact that she woke up from a bit of moonlight seeping through the window seemed a little too weird for her. She was still tired, but something was pulling her towards the window. Wait, the window?! _Where am I?!_ She frantically looked around the room. It was just an average room, bathroom, closet, bed, lamp, desk, etc. She guessed she was in a hotel. But, who checked her in? Who brought her here? The last thing she remembered was Natsu picking her up... Suddenly she felt something warm brush up her leg. She pulled back the covers to reveal a sleeping Natsu cradling her leg.

"A-uh-ahhh-" She could feel the heat rising in her face as she tried to mumble out real words. Usually Lucy would have screamed bloody murder. She wasn't used to touch. The only one that had ever hugged her or just touched her in a family loving way was her mom. That was fifteen years ago, and she barely remembered any of it. So yes, usually she would scream bloody murder. But her instinct told her to keep him asleep, plus he was so adorable, his pink hair a halo around his face, his arms rapped tightly around her leg, it was all to much for love struck Lucy. _I swear, I'm not in love with him! We've only just met!_ She convinces herself she just feels this way because she's never spent this much time with a boy her age before, and a good looking one at that. So she dismisses the thoughts and focusses at the intense attention pull towards the window. She wiggles her leg free from Natsu's grip, holding her breath all the while. She felt like if she woke him, somehow everything would be ruined. So, she wiggled out of bed and silently tip toed towards the window.

At first, she saw beauty. In the dead of night, no other people were walking about, and fireflies flew about the night sky. Their little bellies full of light reminded her of when her clan would host festivals and she could only watch from her window. However, the fireflies flew away as soon as two men stepped foot onto the street. Lucy couldn't make out their faces but she saw they were holding papers. She watched as the two men nailed the flyers onto anything they could. They only stopped once every inch of every wall had been covered in them. Then, the two mysterious men moved on to probably another street. As soon as they were out of sight, Lucy darted out of the room to find out what the flyers said. The cold night air rushed passed her as she opened the wooden doors of the hotel and stepped onto the street cautiously, then snatched the nearest flyer away from it's post.

 **WANTED: LUCY HEARTFILIA**

 **Reward: 800,000 Jewls**

 **(Preferably alive)**

 **Long blond hair (usually worn down) and brown eyes.**

 **Last seen wearing a white dress.**

 **If seen please contact the Heartfilian clan, and if captured please bring her to the Heartfilian castle.**

 **[Image here]**

Of course. This is just great. According to her plan she was supposed to have left the town already, but of course a stupid little girl and an annoying pink haired stranger just had to ruin everything. She huffed a sigh and shook her head. No, it was no good to think like that. Sydney was just a lost girl Lucy had decided to help. While Natsu was confusing, he had helped her when she was sure no one else would. And while she stood there thinking it over, holding the flyer with trembling hands, one thought crossed her head. _I need to get out of here. Before the towns people wake up._

* * *

So about an hour later, Lucy Heartfilia, the elven princess, was walking the streets before dawn, alone. Her destination? The woods. A dangerous place alone, yet a wonderful beautiful place when together with someone. Lucy knew that from experience, she used to play in the woods outside the castle with her mother all the time. So, in this time of need, why was Lucy alone? When she had the decision to bring Natsu? She could have woke him up. She could have trusted him. So why? Why? Why?! Because, Lucy was unsure. And she knew, she knew, one person who couldn't be trusted could destroy her whole life purpose. She had only just met Natsu! Yes, he had been kind, and sweet, and caring, something Lucy hadn't seen in years. But Lucy didn't know. Natsu was just so... How should Lucy describe it? He was... Unknown, like new territory. Lucy couldn't just be handing out her trust to everyone that was kind to her. No, she knew better. She didn't know a thing about him. However at the same time, Lucy kept remembering a particular thing Igneel had told Lucy before her departure. _"Let fate handle things."_

Lucy was just about a yard away from the beginning line of the green, mysterious, huge, pine tree forest when she returned from her thoughts. She had absolutely no idea where she was going. _UGH! I WAS SUPPOSED TO ASK FOR DIRECTIONS! Well, I can't necessarily do that now can I?_ Lucy grunted and pulled at her hair as she tried to think of what to do. Maybe she should have taken the chance and woken up Natsu. He would have helped her. _If he turned out he could be trusted._ Suddenly Lucy heared a twig snap behind her. She quickly turned around, "Natsu?" She asked. But instead, was met with the woman Lucy knew to be Sydney's mother. "Oh." _What the hell Lucy?! Why did you expect Natsu to be here?! And why are you so_ _disappointed?!_ The woman reached out with her arms and clumsily set them on Lucy's shoulders. "L-Lucy?! Lucy Heartfilia?!" By this time, Lucy was down right confused. How did Sydney's mother know she was going to be here? And how did she get here?! By the looks of it, this woman was definitely blind.

"N-No." Lucy lied.

"Lucy dear, I'm not going to turn you in. You see I'm an oracle. And I was told to come here to meet you. I can help you, in return for helping Sydney."

"Oh, ummm..." Lucy didn't know what to do. Could she trust her? But did she really have a choice?

"All you need to do is help me get back to my house. I have a horse for you, food, water, and a map."

"Ahh- Okay." Lucy had to take the chance, she didn't have a choice.

And so, Sydney's mom set her hand on Lucy's shoulder and gave her directions to her house.

* * *

After minutes of walking, Lucy saw the house that had been described to her. A beautiful two story cabin home, with acres of land behind it which held as many as twenty horses.

"Your home is beautiful." Lucy couldn't help herself, this was the kind of home she wanted to live in, raise her children in, and die in.

"Thank you very much. My husband and I worked our whole lives to get here. Anyways no time for that, the sun is about to rise and people in this village waste no time sleeping."

Sydney's mother brought her into the living room and told her to wait there. It was amazing to watch her walk around her house quickly with no hesitation. She must have known the house inside and out, she never bumped into anything. Lucy got dizzy just watching her. She took Lucy's backpack away from her and filled it with necessities such as, medical supplies, food, and water. She handed her a map of the Eastern forest and told her to study it. Everything was happening so fast. Lucy had so many questions! How did she know Lucy wanted to go to _that_ particular place in the Eastern forest?! And how to she know where to find her? She remembered Sydney's mom said she was an oracle but what did that mean exactly?

"I'll go wake up my husband to fetch a good horse for you."

Lucy's head snapped up from the map. "W-wait! I have questions! What did you mean by you being an oracle?"

"Oh well when I was young, I traded my ability to see for an oracle spirit. An oracle spirit lives inside you and at random times will tell you the future and what you must do to help/prevent this. So that's how I knew you would be there." With that explanation, she walked off into the left corridor.

 _She traded her eyes for a spirit to live inside her?! She's crazy!_ _Should I really be trusting her? What if she comes back with elven guards?!_

However in the end, Lucy ended up on a horse for the first time in her life, waving goodbye to Sydney's parents, whom apparently she could trust.

Then, she went on her journey alone and completely terrified.

* * *

That morning, Natsu awoke, disappointed and worried by the fact he was alone.

He noticed a note left on the desk and rushed over to read it.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Thanks._

"DAMN IT! I CAN'T REEEAAAAD!" His scream could be heard for miles, but it never reached Lucy's ears.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys so I feel like this chapter was a little rushed so please forgive me!**


	6. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 _Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world_

 _"Nothing can be truer than fairy wisdom. It is as true as sunbeams." ~Douglas Jerrold_

 _Chapter 5; Nightmares and an Old Friend_

 _At first my dream started out normal, how they were before mom died. I'm a child again and I'm in a forest I've never seen before. It's beautiful, the greenery and sunshine almost blind me. Then I realize I'm chasing something. It's small, and has wings. "Fairy come back! I won't hurt you!" I shout. The fairy keeps trying to escape but I'm determined. I had never seen anything so beautiful and magical. I wanted to know more, to see more, to feel more, to_ _experience more with the fairy. Suddenly I trip over a log and that's when everything goes wrong. I look up and the fairy turns around, still in the air, not moving an inch. The fairy starts to change, to get bigger, taller, and soon I'm looking at me. The three year old me is staring into the eyes of the eighteen year old me. The eighteen year old me smirks and says, "Nothing is as you think it is." The scene changes and it's nighttime. My mom is there, she's stroking my hair and whispering soft things to me. She thinks I am asleep, but I watch her leave, then tip toe out of bed and follow her. She's crying. I don't know why. I follow her through the castle's corridors, trying to stay quiet. A minute later she reaches her destiny. A balcony. She sits on the edge and cries for a while. I want to comfort her. But I'm scared. I know I'll get in trouble for not being in bed. She looks up at the stars and whispers something. I can't hear her. My stomach tightens and I know something is wrong. I don't care about being in trouble anymore. I reach out to her and scream for her, but it's too late. For the rest of my dream I watch on the balcony as the guards carry her body away. _

* * *

Lucy wakes up, sweaty and out of breath. She knows she should be used to the dreams by now, they were always the same, but each time she wakes up her heart is racing. She takes deep breaths and keeps a hand steady over her heart. _Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun, dun dun._ She looks up and nearly shits herself to find a horse staring at her curiously with eyes the size of apples. It takes her a moment before she realizes this is the horse Sydney's mom had given her. She never got her name, but Lucy imagines her name would be Rose, or something like that. Lucy takes a minute and lays back down, looking up at the intertwining branches of the oak tree she had slept under. She loved how the sun light drifted through the branches, it seemed so real one could think you'd be able to reach out and touch the light. If she hadn't had the dream or the horse, she would have a lovely morning just listening to the bird's songs. Lucy has thought about her dream countless of times. She had no idea what the first part of her dream meant, the whole _fairy-chasing-turning-into-eighteen-year-old-version-of-me-thats-kinda-scary._ However she knew where the last part came from, in fact she wouldn't call it a part of a dream, it's more of a flashback. Yes, that's how Layla Heartfilia died. She committed suicide.

Lucy spent about ten minutes, brushing her hair, eating cheese and crackers, and attempting to clean her face with a towel before she went on her way. She climbed up onto her horse and started slow, riding deeper into the forest.

Lucy struggled to keep her eyes open. It was nighttime now and even the birds who had kept her company for most of her journey had gone to sleep. She just had to make it a little while farther, until she reached the waterfall marked on the map. She needed water. Desperately. And so did her horse. Her head bobbled lazily as her horse jogged roughly through the forest. She didn't even have the energy to keep her head up. In times like these, she remembered her mother.

Layla Heartfilia was a light elf. She could manipulate, create, or destroy light. It was a useless element, but Lucy loved it. It was beautiful. Yes, every elf in the Heartfilian clan knew their element, everyone except Lucy. She was supposed to choose on her tenth birthday however she couldn't attend the choosing. Her father wouldn't let her. Lucy stopped caring a few years ago, she knew she would probably never get to know anyways since she would leave the clan as soon as she could. But she always hoped she would be a light elf, just like her mother. In fact she despised her father's element. Time. Other elves respected it, time was one of the most powerful elements that existed. However to Lucy it was terrifying. Time was confusing, no one understood it. So how could one control it if they couldn't fully understand it?

By this time Lucy's vision was getting hazy. Shouldn't she have come across the waterfall by now? Yes, she heard it. But where was it? Through her blurred vision all she saw was the greenery of the forest and the bobbing white head of her horse. But through her ears she heard the rush and mouth watering sound of the waterfall, somewhere, so close... But where?! Suddenly her horse stopped and neighed. Lucy lurched forward from the sudden stop and somehow found the energy to focus her eyes. There was the waterfall, pouring over a huge stone cliff. Lucy could focus in on every single droplet and could magnify the sound of singing to any volume. Yes, singing. Lucy gasped as she lowered her gaze and set her eyes on a blue haired girl washing herself in the pool of the waterfall. The girl turned around, just as surprised as Lucy. "Y-you look like Lu-chan!"

* * *

 _Yeah she looks familiar._

 _I remember the day clearly._ _It was June 6th, five years ago. I was thirteen._

 _Earlier that day one of the servants had knocked on my door to inform me my father was going to have a meeting with a variety of clan members. So I was to look representable._

 _I wasn't surprised. About twice the year it was the same. My father was a good leader so he kept in touch with other clans. But I would imagine it was more enjoyable with mom around... I almost pitied the other clan members for having to show up. But then again, I truly hated some of them. Like the Elden vampire clan's leader was always bringing his son incase I decided to "marry" him. And the Shadow dragon clan's king was extremely terrifying and would glare at me whenever I got a glimpse of him. However I admired and looked up to a few. Like the Grandinian clan's queen was beautiful, kind, inspiring, but stubborn and fierce at the same time. And the Southern satyr herd's representative was loud and funny but got down to business when needed. But my only purpose for even showing my self in front of them is to show I am indeed alive and "well". My father made it clear I am not to embarrass him in front of them and to only speak when necessary. I liked being there though. Sometimes I would get some valuable information. Other times father would make me leave the room._

 _About an hour later I was hurrying down the hallway in my best gown towards the_ _ceremony room. Just around the corner I hear voices so I slow my feet down to not pick up so much noise._

 _"Jude, it's always a pleasure." A gruff voice spoke._

 _"Thank you. It's a pleasure having you Lukas. Who's this young lady?"_

 _"My name is Levy Mcgarden. Daughter of Lukas Mcgarden. The first female heir to the Dwarfan kingdom. It's an honor to meet you sir." A new, small voice said._

 _"Lukas you should have warned me before hand if you were going to bring children. I will have the maids bring her to the garden to play." My father spoke sternly._

 _"Yes, sorry. It was a last minute thing. I would appreciate it if you brought her to the garden but I have to warn you, she tends to wander."_

...

 _I stood there stiff and still, listening to the clan members drone on about building a possible_ _new trade route to connect all of the clans. My arms were getting tired, I had been holding the same silver plater filled with cheese and crackers between (unfortunately) the Elden vampire clan's leader and (fortunately) the Grandinian clan's queen, Mrs. Belle, for hours._

 _"Ah! Yes, that reminds me. We must discus the 'Igneous clan' matter. Igneel's son has taken the throne even at his age-"_

 _"Mr. Remedus, may I remind you I would like to not have such a discussion come up in front of the maiden to the Heartfilian clan?" My father spoke._

 _Yeah, that was me. He never called me his daughter in front of other people. He would only say the 'maiden'. My only worth to him is to get married to another clan's son to build a contract, then have a son to become the heir to our clan. But anyways, that was my cue to leave. A maid swiftly walked up to me, took the plater out of my hands (finally), and beckoned me to leave the room. And so I did._

 _..._

 _I decided to walk through the halls like I had done millions of times before, that's when I heard the crying. The garden was beautiful like always, however I doubt it's nearly half as beautiful as it was when Mom was alive. But I wasn't aloud outside. So I could only peak out the entrance to see where it was coming from. The gardeners were busying around the bushes, clipping them into shape, the waterfall was home to blooming lilies, and butterflies soared over head. Everything looked so happy. So why was she crying?_

 _I looked down at the girl wiping tears from her face. She hadn't noticed me yet. Was this Levy Mcgarden?_

 _"Uumm what's wrong?" I asked nervously, I wasn't used to seeing crying girls in the garden. Actually I wasn't used to seeing crying girls at all. Or... I just wasn't used to seeing any girls besides myself._

 _The bluenet spun around to face me. "Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Lucy. What's yours?"_

"Lucy? As in Lucy Heartfilia?"

 _"Uhm, yeah why?"_

 _"Oh, well my papa told me I probably wouldn't get to see you since you're really -uhm- *cough* busy."_

 _Maybe he meant because I'm not aloud outside? Is that why father and Lukas wanted her to go out in the garden? So we wouldn't meet?_

 _"Oh, but my name is Levy Mcgarden. It's nice to meet you your majesty."_

 _"Oh! Uhm. No need to be so polite! Why were you crying?" She seems so nice... It's a shame we won't be able to be friends._

 _"Ah. I was reading this book, it's called-"_

 _I peeked over her shoulder and cried with joy. "Water in Hell?! I love that book! I have a copy in my bedroom! IT'S SO SAD!"_

 _Levy gasped. "I KNOW RIGHT! I've read it over one-hundred times and I still can't help but cry!"_

 _That's when I, myself, begun to cry."H-huh? Wha-what's wrong?!"_

 _"You're so nice and sweet and you like the same stuff as I do... But we'll never be able to become friends!"_

 _"Lu-chan! Why would you say that? Of course we can become-"_

 _"LUCY!" That's when my father came along and everything was ruined._

 _I was sent to my room and I never saw Levy Mcgarden, the dwarf princess, ever again._

* * *

 **I want to thank;**

 **TheHufflepuffYoshi**

 **and**

 **revolverwild**

 **+Guest reviewers if you're reading**

 **For the nice reviews! (:**

 **Reviews really keep me going and give me motivation so anyone who wants more chapters please let me know how I'm doing! I lack motivation! _**

 **\- ALSO THANKS EVERYONE WHO'S FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING! YOU THE REAL MVPS!**


	7. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 _Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world_

 _"Raindrops are like fairy whispers." ~Author unknown_

 _Chapter 6; Providing_ _knowledge_

Never in her life would Lucy imagine she would come across Levy Mcgarden again. And never in her life would she imagine the dwarfan princess to be living in a hollowed out tree beside a waterfall in the middle of an unnamed forest. Yet here she was, her frail body the same as it was five years ago, along with her unruly short blue hair, handing her a warm glass of tea in her cozy home, carved out of an old willow tree. Levy sat down in front of her and took her hands. "Lu-chan, it's so good to see you again!" Even though they had met five years ago and only talked for two minutes it felt like they were the best of friends. Levy guessed there was a long story to explain as to why Lucy had suddenly shown up in the middle of an uncharted forest on a horse, dehydrated and exhausted. And so, Levy let Lucy explain. The explanation threw them into an emotional ride through tears, maniac laughter, hugs, and yes, more tears. Lucy told Levy everything, because she felt like she could. She started from the beginning. About how her father abused her mother, about her life mission to find the fairies, her mother's suicide, the years of planning, about meeting Igneel, about her departure from the castle, and about her meeting Natsu. Hours later as Lucy finished, Levy sat there quiet and still, thinking hard on the words Lucy had spoken. Then, Levy smiled at her kindly and said; "We'll talk about it more in the morning, go to sleep."

* * *

Lucy awoke the next morning to the bird's familiar songs and the beautiful sound of wind chimes. She sat up in the futon she had slept on and immediately found Levy reading on her window seal. "Good morning Levy!"

"Good! You're up! I need to discuss something important with you."

And so, Levy sat Lucy down at the small dining table and set a large, old looking book down on it's surface.

"Do you know why I'm here? I mean, do you know why I'm not back at the dwarfan kingdom where I should be?"

At that moment, Lucy realized she hadn't even thought about it. "Uhm, no, now that I think about it."

Levy sighed, then looked out her window into the forest as she begun to speak.

"As you probably know, I was one of the only dwarfs who loved to read books. All the other dwarfs were always so focused on the cruel reality. And I think that's why they were always so mad all the time. So our kingdom never had a library. Until my ninth birthday. When I asked my father to build a library. He agreed and by my tenth birthday we had an amazing library with a huge selection of books. I loved it and spent all my time there. But one day, my father had something transported into the library. He told me I could read anything in the world, except that one book. If I ever read it, I would be banished from the kingdom. I asked him why, and he told me it was because if he kept me in the kingdom after I read it, bad people would come to kill everyone. But I always wondered, why would he keep it in the library if I wasn't aloud to read it? It was agonizing, to know there was something I wasn't aloud to read, and that I would never know what's inside. But two years ago I couldn't take it anymore. I told myself they wouldn't even know I read it. But I was wrong, I was so so wrong. I shouldn't have read it. I was immediately thrown out of the castle, into the forest left to die. If it wasn't for Gajeel I would be dead... But never mind that. Before I was kicked out, I managed to swap the book with a fake. They still haven't realized. But if they ever did, they'd hunt me down and kill me for sure. Now, I'm positive you must read this."

Lucy was baffled. "What do you mean?! This book that got you kicked out of the castle can't have anything to do with me. I already know the path I'm supposed to take in order to find the fairies. I must meet my mother's friend, this book has nothing to do with me."

"You don't understand. This book has everything to do with you. You may be set on your destination but don't forget about the things you need to do before you get there. This is one of them."

She could see a little bit where Levy was coming from. It seemed as though this book's contents were extremely important. And if she trusted Levy with all that she's told her already than why can't she just read the book? However Lucy had the feeling that reading the book would give her a direct path to death's door. A dark aurora could be felt radiating itself from under the cover. Honestly Lucy didn't even feel like she would read it. She felt like once she opened the cover her life would change drastically. But at the same time it seemed as though the book held information she wouldn't be able to get anywhere else.

"You know you must find the fairies but do you even know what happened to them? Do you know anything about them at all?" Levy pestered.

Lucy's head was spinning. She knew she should open the book, however for some reason she was terrified. Her eyes were glued to the leathery cover, her head pounding with the thoughts her imagination provided her of what could possibly be inside.

"Lu-chan? Don't you want to find the fairies?"

 _"They want you to find them, so promise me you'll find them someday okay?"_ That's right, Lucy promised her mother.

Lucy Heartfilia, the elven princess, once more and certainly not for the last time, gathered her courage. Then, all at once, shoved the book cover open.

And suddenly, Lucy's mind was flooded with memories of the past, before she had even been born.

* * *

 _Footsteps could be heard walking forward urgently._ _A door opened and suddenly Lucy could see._ _It was a meeting room, with five people already inside._ _Four men and a woman. The men, she could not identify. But the woman was all too familiar to Lucy._ _Layla Heartfilia sat there, looking very, very uncomfortable in the wooden seat beneath her._ _The being who opened the door, swiftly walked in and sat next to her mother._ _Yes, it was Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia. As soon as her father sat down, a man suiting a long black beard that rolled to his toes spoke up saying the meeting has started. Immediately voices started talking all at once._

 _"This means war!"_

 _"We can't let them go like this knowing they have such a powerful weapon."_

 _"It's time for a new era of beings!"_

 _"However we should be cautious. We're up against-"_

 _"It_ _doesn't matter! We need them annihilated. This is for the people, the children!_

 _Suddenly, Layla spoke up._

 _"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"_

 _And they did, apparently they highly respected Lucy's mother._

 _"You all need to realize we are up against the oldest of clans, the oldest of kingdoms, the oldest beings, the wisest to have ever existed. Dragons, Centaurs, Demons, and most importantly… Fairies."_

 _Lucy gasped, her… Her mother wanted to wipe out the fairies?!_

 _"Yes, Layla you are correct. However we have been preparing for years with the help of GOD! God_ _himself came to us! Telling us himself he wanted the crystal to be destroyed!"_

 _Suddenly, Lucy could hear her mother's thoughts. 'No, you're wrong. An angel came to us, an angel is not God.'_

 _Tell them mom! Convince them not to attack the fairies!_ _Lucy tried to yell, however no sound came out. Her mother, whom Lucy had admired for years, stayed quiet, while those men planned on killing_ _…. KILLING THE FAIRIES! At that moment, hot blood pounded through Lucy's body. Her vision turned red with anger, as one word ran through her mind. 'Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.' Then all of a sudden, 'DO NOT TOUCH MY FAIRIES!'_

 _Lucy had no idea where this anger, these thoughts, were coming from, but soon enough the scene in front of her vanished as Lucy was brought to another scenery._

 _…_ ….

 _A beautiful, magnificent forest. Like Lucy had never seen before. Trees loomed over her like a roof of protection, flowers bloomed left and right, the very ground beneath her glowed with warmth melting all the anger out of her. Then suddenly, Lucy saw her, her mother once again. Layla was walking along the path carefully, as if she was going there in secrecy. She kept looking behind her shoulder like someone would show up and attack her. But Lucy didn't see how that was possible in such a beautiful, scenic, majestic, peaceful, forest. Then, Layla came to her destination. A silver,_ _glistening gate loomed over her, opening slowly as if it already sensed her presence. Suddenly a beautiful girl with magnificent pure white wings appeared before my mother. The girl had flowing blond hair, almost white, with green eyes, wearing a whitish-pink flowing dress. 'A fairy!' Lucy couldn't believe it. All her life she had tried to imagine what they looked like, and now one was standing in front of her very eyes._

 _"Mavis." Lucy's mother said almost in a saddened way. 'T-This is Mavis?! I never knew Mavis was a fairy!' Lucy thought._

 _"Layla, my child." Then, the two hugged. Like old friends._

 _At this point Lucy was beyond confused. She had just seen her mother helping to plan a war against the fairies! Along with Dragons, Centaurs, and Demons! And now she was hugging a fairy?! Unless, Layla was acting. Unless, Layla was only pretending to help. But her heart was truly on the fairies side. Is… Is that true?_

 _Before Lucy could pounder anymore, the scene changed once more._

 _Now, it seemed to be a funeral. Fairies, enough to fill a whole town, were gathered circle by circle surrounding, three fairies, her mother, and an open casket. The three fairies consisted of, Mavis, a short old man with tuffs of white hair a beard and yellow wings and last but not least a tall muscular man with dark red hair and fiery orange wings. The scene went in fast forward. Mavis seemed to say a speech as did the short man and the red haired man. The fairies seemed to be sad, as they held hands with each other and cried. About two minutes of seeing this, Lucy noticed Centaurs had arrived, hundreds of them. One centaur, maybe their leader, went and joined my mother, Mavis, the short man, and the red haired man, in the inner circle. About two more minutes went on with the crying, the speeches, and what seemed like, goodbyes. Until suddenly eight large shadows flew over the fairies and centaurs. They all looked up, as did Lucy, and what she saw took her breath away. A pure white dragon, a pitch black dragon, a beautiful mix of reds dragon, a radiant gray and black dragon, an icy silver dragon, a deep soiled brown and green dragon, a misty silver-ish gray dragon, and an aqua blue dragon could be seen soaring through the sky. The fast-forwarding stopped. Time returned to it's normal speed as the dragons slowly descended gradually getting smaller and more human shaped as they did. By the time they hit the ground they looked like normal adults, five men and three women. Mavis turned to greet them._

 _"Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Igneel, Metalicanna, Aisusan, Yuuna, Grandine, Unamizu. It's so nice to see you all again! Even if it is on this dreadful day, at least we'll leave the passage of time together."_

 _'Igneel?! I-I don't understand!' Lucy sighed._

 _"Damn, my son's gonna hate me for leaving him like this_ _… But it's for his future."_

 _"Don't worry Igneel, you'll see him again. We'll all see our loved ones again. We just won't be able to raise them like we wanted to…"_

 _"Remember, we're doing this for the whole. Now is not the time to get selfish and flake out."_

 _"I'm not flaking out! I'm not a coward like you."_

 _"Ya wanna fight?!"_

 _"It won't be much of a fight since I'll knock ya down before you can even beg for mercy."_

 _"You're the only one whose gonna be begg-"_

 _"ENOUGH! You two." A woman whom Lucy remembered as Grandine yelled, a tick mark showing on her forehead._

 _Lucy's mother chuckled, sighing as she circled her hand over her stomach._

 _"Mavis, is the prophecy written?" Layla asked._

 _"Yes, all in the book along with my memories. All that is left is to bless the children of the prophecy. Are you ready?"_

 _"Y-yes."_

 _Mavis held out her hands as several golden lights were created. Mavis chanted a verse, then clapped her hands together. The lights flew in all different directions. However, one light flew directly into Layla's stomach._

 _"Now, child. It's time to say goodbye."_

 _Layla's eyes watered as she whispered, "I'll always remember all of you."_

 _They hugged, whispered goodbyes, then Layla took the very book that had gotten Lucy into this situation, and ran out of the forest._

 _Now, Lucy watched as Mavis climbed into the casket holding a magnificent crystal. The fairies, dragons, and centaurs held hands and began to chant in a language Lucy did not know._

 _Soon enough, a bright golden light surrounded all of them, and with a whoosh, they all disappeared._

* * *

 **Once again I would like to thank,**

 **Kanade Takeda for the incredibly nice and motivating review C:**

 **Honestly I wanted to put more Levy into the story but I couldn't find a way to fit it in. So in the next chapter I'll hopefully talk about her and Gajeel cause I ship them HARDCORE. K bye~**


	8. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 _Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world_

 _"Deep within the winter forest among the snowdrift wide, you can find a magic place where all the fairies hide_ _…" ~Author unknown_

 _Chapter 7; The Untold Future_

"Okay… So, there was about to be a war, between elves, dwarfs, vampires, and others, and, dragons, demons, centaurs, and fairies?" Lucy clarified. She had spent the whole night awake, pondering over what she had seen in the book. And now, she sat once more across from Levy in her home in the tree.

"Yes, I believe from what we saw in the book. Team two, we'll call them, had a crystal that had magnificent powers. And team one, was either threatened by that power or they wanted that power."

"Okay… And… In order to have peace, team two, locked themselves away in a spell created by Mavis and the other fairies. And, my mom, was secretly on team two's side."

Levy nodded in agreement.

"But, what I don't understand… Is… What were they talking about when they said God himself had told them to destroy the crystal? And, what about the spell? Will it unlock in time? Or does someone have to break the spell by force?"

"These are the questions you must ask your mother's friend Lu-chan."

Lucy sighed, knowing she was right. "Ah! And what about the prophecy my mother talked about?"

"Oh! Yes, it's here in the book. Once you've opened it and seen the memories inside you won't be able to see them again. So you can open it just fine now."

Despite these words, Lucy's hands still trembled slightly as she opened the cover.

 _"Six blessed, eight seekers, who will combine despite their features._

 _One's life goal fighting to complete. In the dark for peace…. And overall for sleep._

 _Twelve golden keys, striving to achieve,_

 _Through light, through blue, through red, through hooves,_

 _Through scars, through sea, through gates a new._

 _Fairies light will never die come combine your guardian's eye."_

"Okay… Well that made no sense." Lucy murmured.

"Okay, hold on we need to talk it over. Don't give up that fast Lu-chan!" Levy laughed.

Lucy sighed. "Haha I guess you're right. So, six blessed, eight seekers. The blessed must mean what we saw in the book right?"

Lucy remembered it clearly. ' _Mavis held out her hands as several golden lights were created. Mavis chanted a verse, then clapped her hands together. The lights flew in all different directions. However, one light flew directly into Layla's stomach.'_

"Yeah, so we already know you're one of the blessed. But what does being blessed even mean? What did Mavis mean when she said that? And who are the seekers?"

"Ugh, my brain hurts. I have no idea Levy-chan." Lucy slumped in her seat, hands on her cheeks holding her head up.

"It's okay Lu-chan, we'll skip that part." Levy said as she scribbled some notes on a notepad. Lucy brought her head up to see what Levy had wrote.

 _'What does it mean to be blessed?'_ and _'Who are the eight seekers?'_

"Alright, so 'who will combine despite their features' must mean they all look different? Or maybe they're different beings?"

"Yeah I think you're onto something Levy! Each blessed and seeker must be a different being. Like, I'm an elf, however another being might be a human, or a dragon! The next verse, 'one's life goal fighting to complete' must be talking about me."

"Yeah! Oh I'm excited now! See I told you! If we just-"

 _POUND POUND POUND!_ Lucy jumped out of her chair. "W-What was that?!" Levy only sighed, looking slightly disappointed. "Ugh, now? Couldn't it have been a little later?"

Lucy watched intently as Levy went over to the door and opened it with ease.

Behind the door stood a tall muscular man with long unruly black hair and a collection of piercings along his brow.

"Levy you need to hurry up cause he's out sending search parties already and- Oh! A bunny girl!" The man said as he pointed at Lucy.

"Nani?! Bunny girl?!"

* * *

In the following moments Lucy watched, confused and flustered, as Levy packed nearly everything in the house.

"Gajeel… Uhm, ow! Ah! M-Meet Lu-chan. Lu-chan, meet Ga-Gajeel. He's the king of the Metallicanious clan." Levy introduced as she ran around the house, occasionally stumbling on house held items.

"Nice to meet you bunny-girl."

"Hmph. Pleasure." Lucy replied, still mad he had nick-named her 'bunny girl'. "So what's going on?"

"Well you see Lu-chan, each time you open the book, my father gets notified through a charm that was placed on the book. Now he probably figured out the book in the library is a fake, he's sending troops out here to capture me! Haha!" Levy laughed nervously.

Lucy immediately realized what had happened.

"L-Levy-chan! You knew opening the book would put you in danger yet you still did it to help me along my journey!" Lucy's eyes watered.

Lucy never had a such a trust worthy, loving, friend. Was this what it felt like? If so, Lucy was in desperate need for more.

"Lu-chan I would do anything to help you. I don't know why, but I feel in my heart that it's right. Now listen, you have to get out of here. I'll escape and drive them away from you with Gajeel. Now take the book, some food and water, and find the fairies!"

"Are you kidding?! I can't leave you! They're after you because of me!"

"Lu-chan! I'm not giving you another option! This is for the future! Besides, I've never been so excited in all my life!"

Gajeel grinned at Levy's comment. "Gihi. That's a lie, you were definitely this excited when we made lo-"

Levy quickly slapped her land over Gajeel's mouth and shrieked, her blue hair sticking up in all directions.

However Lucy was clueless. "Made what?" Levy sighed with relief, quietly muttering under her breath, "Thank god she's so oblivious!"

Well, Lucy of course was never given 'the talk'. Her biggest knowledge in the field of romance was the embraces, passionate moments, and heat filled kisses in romance novels. However in the castle's library, there wasn't a single book that had… Baby making, in any of the chapters.

Levy quickly finished packing and even stuffed some food and water into Lucy's bag.

"Your horse is out front tied to a tree Lu-chan. Now this is where we part ways, I'm sure we'll meet again though! And no matter how far apart we are you'll always be my best friend." Levy smiled. Levy's words touched Lucy's heart as her eyes once again, fill with tears. Although they hadn't been friends long, Lucy was considered Levy's best friend.

And as Lucy struggled to straddle her horse, she looked behind her to see Gajeel lifting Levy up onto their horse and planting a quick kiss on her lips.

So many things ran through Lucy's mind. There was the fact that she couldn't believe how fast the previous events occurred, and the fact that one question she didn't understand kept running through her mind. _Love?_ Lucy had only read about it in books, but this time she felt as though she was about to experience it.

And so, Lucy galloped away on her horse, leaving behind, but never forgetting, her best friend, Levy Mcgarden the dwarfan princess.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I took awhile to update. My grandma is in the hospital due to a seizure she had \: also sorry this chapter is a lil shorter then the rest. Next chapter will be more exciting!**

 **Also I would like to clarify that all dragon clan members are dragons. Not dragon slayers. Gajeel and Natsu are in human form. (:**


	9. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 _Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world_

 _"And though you should live in a palace of gold, or sleep in a dried up ditch,_ _You could never be as poor as the fairies are, and never as rich."_

 _Chapter 8; Black Suites and Sneaky Boots_

Lucy looked at her map once more for what seemed like the thousandth time as her horse trotted on. Yeah, it should take about two days to get to her destination. She knew that. But… She was so nervous. Yes, a little nervous about meeting her mother's friend, but she was mostly nervous about getting there. Lucy had an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach that was screaming for attention. However Lucy didn't want to think about it, she had to continue on her way.

It wasn't long until she came across a stream. She stopped her horse and loosely tied him to a tree close enough to the stream for him to drink out of. Lucy deeply sighed as she sat down in the tall grass. She slightly wrinkled her nose as she wiggled off her boots, sighing again with satisfaction when she dipped her feet in the cool water. Although she hadn't been walking all this way (which would have been terrible) her feet had been stuck in her boots sweating throughout the whole trip, and they stink. Really bad.

It was at that moment where Lucy saw a glimmering object in the corner of her eye. She looked down at her boot and gasped. A gold key could be seen spilling out of Lucy's boot. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. "N-Nani?! How did this get here?!" Had it been there the whole time? When did it get in her boot? Did this belong to somebody? It surely looked expensive. _What should I do?_ Maybe if she pretended it wasn't there it would go away, Lucy decided. It was a beautiful key, however Lucy felt bad about having it. She had no idea where it came from. What if it belonged to somebody? Oh no, what if it was Levy's?! Lucy would die if she found out Levy had been looking for her key, possibly to a jewelry box or worse a house, only to find out it had been inside Lucy's boot!

That's when Lucy realized, there wasn't a sound in the forest besides the running of the creek. All the birds had stopped singing, the frogs had stopped croaking, and the crickets stopped chirping. An evil presence was slowly coming up behind Lucy. She slowly, slowly turned her head around, beads of sweat rolling down her face. _No sudden moves._ She told herself.

"We are… THE JIGGLE BUTT GANG!" Lucy was met with the gaze of three men, (adults might she add) in tight black suites.

"The evilest criminals in the world! All thanks to our leader!"

"NO TIME FOR INTRODUCTIONS! LACKEYS ASSEMBLE!" The leader said, as the three of them huddled together, shaking their butts outwards proudly.

"We have a beautiful woman in our midst! However we must not let that stop us from becoming truly evil! If we crush a beautiful woman, we will become even that more evil!"

"Well said boss!" "Boss I think I'm tearing up, that was such a beautiful speech."

The three lunatics turned around expecting to see Lucy listening attentively.

However, Lucy was long gone up ahead on the trail, waving behind her as she yelled "Sayounara freaks!"

The leader of the group was outraged as he threw his fist in the air and screamed; "Disrespect!"

"LACKEYS ASSEMBLE! GAS-BUTT TRIPLE ECSTASY!"

Suddenly, a horrific smell engulfed Lucy as she dropped unconscious.

* * *

 _Ugh_ _… Where am I?_ Lucy slowly gained consciousness threw a throbbing head and a dry throat.

However, as soon as she heard his voice she immediately regretted waking up.

"Lackeys! Tie her up tight! She must not escape! Haha! This is truly evil!"

"Yes boss!"

 _Ughhhhh, so it wasn't a nightmare…_

"Lackey A! Report!" "There is no escaping for her! Lackey B is currently searching threw her bag in search of valuable items!"

Suddenly a concerning though made way past the throbbing in Lucy's head. _What if they find out I'm wanted for millions?! AhHH!_

"Nothing in here boss." "That's fine, check her clothes lackey A."

Lucy squirmed as her clothes were yanked and pulled as 'Lackey A' looked through her pockets.

"Get… Away… From me…" Lucy slurred. "Humph. Nothing here either boss."

"Ah, then she's worthless. Leave her there to die." _Finally, they're leaving. Hah, they thought they tied it tight._ Lucy smirked.

Lackey A turned to leave however clumsily tripped over her boot. And, unfortunately for Lucy, her boot slipped off. The gold key was exposed to all six of the three idiot's eyes.

"B-Boss! This is valuable right?!" "Very much! Great find, Lackey A!"

"W-Wait boss! What about the map we found in her bag? Maybe she's looking for treasure and the key unlocks the chest!"

"YES! We'll take the map and key and steal the treasure that awaits us!"

Lucy sweat dropped. _I-Idiots. I'm not looking for treasure! But damn, I can't let them take the map._

As the morons started walking away in hopes to find their treasure and Lucy pondered on what to do suddenly a man could be heard screaming.

All four heads, (the idiots plus Lucy), turned in the direction of the noise. At first it was unidentifiable, then the noise came again, and again, and by the fourth time Lucy realized it was a man screaming her name. And he was getting closer, running at full speed through the forest.

"LUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The pink haired Salamander broke through the greenery into the open space where Lucy was laid.

"N-Natsu?!"

"I CAN'T READ DAMN IT!"

"NANI?!"

* * *

 **Haha so I put a little 'action' into it but I wasn't really pleased with my writing style in this chapter \ :**

 **Anyways review to tell me how I did! (:**

 **Also I will be accepting OC (original character) ideas for inspiration and will possibly put some in the story (: So send me some!**


	10. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 _Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world_

 _"We the Fairies, blithe and antic, Of dimensions not gigantic, Through the moonshine mostly keep us, Oft in orchards frisk and peep us." ~Thomas Randolph_

 _Chapter 9; Impressions of Natsu_

The one day Lucy had spent with Natsu, her impressions varied high to low.

Natsu, the kind.

Natsu the clumsy.

And Natsu the mysterious, Lucy remembered when they were getting ice cream, right before they lost Sydney.

 _'"First off, 'Layla,' you drew on a mole, you walk stiff, and you look at everything like you've never seen anything like it." He said, hand quotations and all._

 _"What in Mavis are you talking about?! This m-mole is-"_

 _Natsu's head snapped upward, wide eyes and mouth ajar._

 _"W-what now?" He's the weird one here._

 _"What did you just say?" He asked, he sounded horrified. W-what the?_

 _"I-I said 'what in Mavis are you talking about'. I-Is there something wrong with that?"_

 _He stood up, hands on table, staring right into Lucy's very soul._

 _"Where did you hear the name 'Mavis'?!" 'What, am I being interrogated now?!''_

Now that Lucy thought about it, could he know about Mavis? Now that she knows Mavis is a person, the name seems so much more important.

Ah, but the Natsu Lucy admired the most was; Natsu the sleepy. ' _But her instinct told her to keep him asleep, plus he was so adorable, his pink hair a halo around his face, his arms rapped tightly around her leg, it was all too much for love struck Lucy.'_

And in the last two minutes Lucy had seen two more sides of Natsu. Natsu the fierce, and Natsu, the stupid.

* * *

"Hey… You in there?" Natsu snapped his fingers in front of Lucy, bringing her back to reality.

Lucy looked around, seeing the 'Jiggle Butt Gang' defeated, slouched over with their butts hanging dramatically in the air as steam drifted off from their heads.

But Lucy wasn't focused on that. Natsu was currently holding the note she had left in the hotel room in front of her. "What does this say?! I can't read!"

"Y-You can't read?!"  
"No. I told you that already. Dragons don't usually pay attention to that kind of stuff. Except the Grandinian clan, they're all a bunch of nerds."

"I-IS THAT WHY YOU CHASED AFTER ME?!" Natsu held his ears as she screamed. "Ouch ouch. Keep your voice down. But kinda…"

 _Oh Mavis. What am I doing? Wait, but does that mean he couldn't read the reward papers? Can I trust him? Wait, why would I want to trust him?!_

"Anyways Luce, let's go!"

"Huh? 'WE' aren't going anywhere!" Lucy objected, holding emphasis on 'we'.

"Whadda ya mean?! You're looking for the fairies right?!"

…

Lucy stood there dumbstruck as Natsu started walking off confidently.

After a minute she stumbled over her feet, running after him with only one thought in her mind. _'Natsu the trust worthy.'_

For she knew, anyone who knew Mavis's name, acknowledged Igneel's existence, helped her in her most vulnerable moments, and wanted to find the fairies, was definitely trust worthy.

* * *

Lucy stood there under a large willow tree, hours later while the sun was setting, awkward and confused, while waiting for Natsu to return.

During the trip, Natsu had followed Lucy after she told him her plan to visit her mother's friend. She hadn't told him how she knew to visit her mother's friend, and he never asked. But the rest of the trip was silent. Other then the multiple occasions where Lucy had tried to ask Natsu questions and he bluntly refused to answer any of them. They had stopped under this beautiful tree only two minutes ago with Natsu saying he was going to go fetch firewood.

Lucy sighed, guessing this is where they would stay the night, she slipped off her horse she decided to name Celeste and tied her to a close by tree.

A minute later Lucy was startled by the noise of firewood being dropped roughly on the earth. She looked up just as Natsu carelessly pointed his index finger at the wood, and magically lighting it up. Lucy gasped, as she had read about the magic and Igneel had told her but this being the fist time she's seen it.

Natsu paid no attention to Lucy's odd reaction and sat himself don across from her.

"So. How do you know Mavis's name?"

"How do _you_ know her name?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

"My mother used to say her name a lot. It became a habit."

"Where's your mother now?" Natsu asked, suddenly more interested in her mother then herself.

"Dead. Suicide." It was quiet for a moment, Lucy expecting the usual response, _"oh, sorry for your loss."_

"… NANI?! HOW COULD SOMEONE WHO IS ABLE TO SPEAK MAVIS'S NAME DEAD? AND FROM SUICIDE OF ALL REASONS?!"

"Huh?"

"You know, not everyone can speak Mavis's name. It's actually physically impossible to most. Don't you know anything?"

"Phh. I knew that… But how do you have that information?" Lucy bluffed.

"Before my dad disappeared, he left behind letters full of information, just talking about the fairies. He said they were the most important beings to society, and that they were highly underestimated and disrespected. That we couldn't live without their power. He said they should have been treated like kings and queens for all they do for the world. Yet a rumor got out that they had a weapon, so evil it could eliminate everything off the face of the planet. And all the stupid people like Elves, Dwarfs, Vampires, and crud wanted to go to war with them. And then for some reason all of them disappeared one day… Including my dad, and the other dragons."

Lucy processed this information. One, she was glad he figured out she didn't know much and had told her everything. Two, she was offended about the 'stupid people' comment, and three, 'all the other dragons'… What did he mean by that?

"Uh Natsu-"

"Sh!" Natsu sat up right and put his hand over Lucy's mouth. "I smell someone close by, it could be a bandit or a thief."

 _A- A bandit?!_ Then Lucy heard a twig snap to her left.

The two of them slowly looked over to where the sound came from. There, peaking around the corner of their tree was a small girl, pale as a ghost with curly white hair and mesmerizing pink eyes.

Lucy could tell she didn't mean any harm, so she started to speak a nice greeting. "Hello, what's your-" However she was cut off by Natsu the rude.

"Who the hell'r you?"

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm so so so so sorry for the REALLLY LATE update :C not that you guys care or anything but I just went through my first real heartbreak. And I feel like shit** **soooo… Sorry… I was too tired to look through and check for spelling or grammar errors so sorry if there is any mistakes. The OC that arrived in this chapter belongs to Kanade Takeda, not much of the oc in this chapter or the next but more of her in later chapters. C: thank you so much for the oc (:**

 **\- Also REALLY IMPORTANT: I really want to start a Fairy Tail x zombie apocalypse fan fiction XD cause I'm a really big nerd thats currently heart broken and I REALLY want to kill off characters (: so tell me what you think. Anyways goodnight (:**


	11. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 _Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world_

 _"Are those the magic fairy wands glistening on the tree or only winter icicles that I see?" ~Author Unknown_

 _Chapter 10; Under the Silver moon_

"Who the hell'r you?"

"Natsu! That was rude! Apologize immediately!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I never apologize!"

"Well you're starting today!"

Through Lucy and Natsu's bickering the little girl that had appeared only a moment ago tilted her head slightly, which made her beautiful white locks fall in the course of the wind.

The girl cautiously walked over to them and lightly tapped on Lucy's shoulder. "Huh? Oh, I forgot you were-" Lucy was interrupted by the girl making the universal 'shut up!' signal. (putting her index finger over her lips) By then, even Natsu was intrigued in the quiet and strange girl, the two forgot all about their earlier banter as the girl waved them along to follow her.

The girl lead them through the willow trees, over a small creek, and stopped right above a cliff that lead off into the valley below. Lucy remembered the marking on her map that specified the valley as 'Everlue Valley' with a small handwritten note beside the title that read; 'DO NOT venture inside'

Lucy gulped and tapped the girl on her shoulder. "Umm, what are we doing-" But was silenced once more with the finger.

Suddenly four horses galloped into view, and Lucy recognized the riders immediately as guards of her elven clan.

She felt her breathing speed up and her heart rate increase even more as the horses stopped right under the cliff.

"We'll camp here tonight, but tomorrow we'll be riding all throughout the night to make sure we get to the place before she does."

"That demon better hurry up, where is he anyways?"

"Ugh, when I get my hands on her I swear I'll strangle her. It's cause of her I can't be with my son on his birthday."

"Shut up Nish, we all want to be home. And remember what King Heartfilia said? We can't harm her."

"God damn it all. Let's just hurry up and find her so we can all go home."

The three of them continued to watch as the guards set up their sleeping bags and started a fire."Is this what you wanted to show us?" Lucy whispered to the girl.

She simply nodded her head then beckoned at Natsu. Lucy turned to see what the pink haired idiot was doing now only to see him in deep concentration as he sniffed the hair. "N-Natsu? What's-" Suddenly Lucy had this gut wrenching feeling, and she knew danger was approaching. Lightning crackled in the sky then suddenly struck the campfire. The guards jumped back screaming in surprise. As the smoke drifts away, standing behind the campfire is two men. The taller man in the back suited a very odd hairstyle, like a ninja star and… Is that a huge frying pan on his back? The shorter man stood directly in front of him glaring intensely at the guards.

"We are the Vanish Brothers, and you're in our bosses territory. Hand over whatever gold you have."

The guards stood there, flustered for a moment, one of them looking like he was gonna piss right there.

Then, a guard with curly blond hair laughed loudly, echoing his voice throughout the valley. Lucy recognized the blond as Gerald, a guard that was especially rude to her in her days at the castle. That had always bothered Lucy, especially since she was the heir and most of the servants respected her tremendously. However Gerald just didn't go with it for whatever reason.

"What are two people going to do against four?" He snickered. The other guards took his lead and confidently started laughing.

The taller man among the 'Vanish Brothers' slowly lifted his frying pan from his back and gracefully set it down before him. The smaller of the two then stepped lightly onto the frying pan. Lucy gasped as she watched the breakfast attack. The taller man lifted the frying pan as if it were a feather, it hung in the air for a second and everything went quiet. The wind shifted ever so slightly and the man swung the pan down hard. Dust lingered in the air and all Lucy could do was listen to the grunts and screams of the guards below them.

Lucy's mouth opened in shock. When the dust had settled all four guards laid there in the dirt, dead.

She slowly turned her head to look at Natsu who seemed to also be in shock while the brothers snooped around the guard's camp gathering any valuable goods.

"I need to get my self a frying pan." Natsu whispered.

She silently agreed with her pink haired partner and turned her head once more to see the little girl had vanished. And speaking of vanishing…

Lucy looked back over the cliff to see the brothers were getting ready to leave with all the loot they had gathered, when she heard yet another horse galloping in the distance. Coming closer and closer. The Vanish Brothers seemed to hear it too, their movements coming to a stop.

Yes, of course Lucy was intrigued in the horse and it's rider. However her thoughts were so focused on the girl they had met she just couldn't seem to focus. Natsu looked over at her as the horse approached in the valley below. She was frowning looking down at her hands like she was confused and completely unfocused over the events going on below them.

 _I didn't even catch her name_ _…_ Lucy sighed.

Suddenly a voice, separate from her own echoed in Lucy's head. _My name is Silvermoon, and I'll be back._

Before Lucy could even realize what had happened, both Natsu and Lucy felt a hand print on each of their backs and before they knew it, they were tumbling into the valley.

* * *

 _Ugh, Ouch._ Lucy grumbled through the aching pain in her head. Sitting up she realized the pain should have been ten times worse, since Natsu had cushioned her fall. Lucy scrambled off the poor boy, muttering apologies and 'thank you's while he struggled to sit upright.

Lucy switched her gaze to the people before them. "Ah, yes. Well this is awkward. Yeah so we were spying on you and stuff so um yeah, sorry and I hope you have a nice night. We'll be going now!" Lucy quickly bowed and swiftly started to sneak off, Natsu trailing right behind her. However Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, her feet frozen.

Literately.

Her feet. Were stuck to the ground. Covered- in ice.

Lucy whipped her head behind her to see Natsu was in the same condition.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on here but… I was hired from the same man those guards worked for and that blond chick over there looks exactly like the girl I'm supposed to go fetch. And you two uglies and that pink haired idiot back there are getting in my way."

That voice. Lucy could practically see the frost coming out of his throat. Such coldness, yeah, this man was definitely a demon.

The man slid off his horse, for some reason s-stripping while he did so. Lucy blushed as she couldn't deny the demon was extremely handsome. (Especially now that he was shirtless) Now, most people would start screaming hysterically in the presence of a demon however Lucy had always been able to handle the beasts. And rumor was -back home- that her father had the same ability. Igneel was a demon, Natsu's a demon, Lucy admittedly wasn't scared at all of demons. However if she told anyone else that, she would be accused of being the devil's slave.

Natsu grunted behind her, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Who'r ya callin' an idiot ya popsicle?"

The man who had been facing the Vanish Brothers slowly turned his head towards Natsu. His raven hair shining in the moonlight as he did so. "I'm sorry, did you- a mere insect- say something?"

Lucy felt a strong pulse of anger radiate off Natsu and was followed by the sound of crunching ice. Lucy gasped in astonishment. Breaking an ice demons ice was like lifting a brick that weighed 100 tons. And Natsu had done it. The ice demon didn't seem surprised however, he probably had sensed Natsu was a dragon, which categorized under being a demon himself. Natsu lifted his fist, and summoned his fire around it. "Me? Natsu Dragneel -son of the great fire dragon Igneel- an insect?"

Woah woah woah.

What.

I-Igneel?

* * *

 **OKAY, SO CHAPTER SUMMERY FOR THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED:**

 **Lucy and Natsu get ready to go to sleep but were interrupted by an odd spirit like girl (will be explained in later chapters) who was named Silvermoon. (OC from Kanade Takeda) Silvermoon led them to a cliff which looked over a valley that was marked as 'Everlue valley' on Lucy's map. The guards who were sent from Lucy's clan to look for her arrived on horses and began making camp. (Remember Natsu does not know about Lucy's past and where she came from, + she is a wanted person) But the Vanish Brothers arrive claiming the guards were in their bosses territory and they must hand over all their goods. The guards get cocky, and thus get killed by the Vanish Brothers. An ice demon (Gray Fullbuster duh) Then arrives on horseback and Lucy and Natsu get pushed into the valley by Silvermoon. (Although it does not seem like it, Silvermoon is a good character I promise C: ) Gray and Natsu start fighting (Vanish Brothers completely forgotten about haha) And Natsu let's it slip that he is Igneels son, which Lucy did not know.**

 **DUN DUN DUUUUNN! *Cue dramatic music***

 **Haha yeah but anyways I want to thank TheHufflepuffYoshi for sending in an OC, who I will put in later chapters. (Probably after the next three chapters)**

 **AND THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN SUPPORTING THIS STORY BY REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, AND FAVORITING.**

 **Also like I said I did make a Fairy Tail x Zombie Apocalypse story so go on my profile and check it out if you want (; It's called 'When Dawn Breaks'. It's not as good as this story and I'm thinking about redoing it haha, but yeah. lol.**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL! Bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

*Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 _Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world_

 _"It is frightfully difficult to know much about the fairies, and almost the only thing for certain is that there are fairies wherever there are children."_

 _Chapter 11; Of Fire and Ice_

Lucy felt a strong pulse of anger radiate off Natsu and was followed by the sound of crunching ice. Lucy gasped in astonishment. Breaking an ice demons ice was like lifting a brick that weighed 100 tons. And Natsu had done it. The ice demon didn't seem surprised however, he probably had sensed Natsu was a dragon, which categorized under being a demon himself. Natsu lifted his fist, and summoned his fire around it. "Me? Natsu Dragneel -son of the great fire dragon Igneel- an insect?"

Woah woah woah.

What.

I-Igneel?

Suddenly time seemed to slow down. Quiet literately too. It wasn't just like Lucy was spiraling into a world of confusion which made her oblivious to world life events. It was that and the fact that Lucy was very aware by the fact that everyone was moving in slow motion.

So the following thoughts surfaced Lucy's mind.

-Natsu was apparently Igneel's son. But she shouldn't be one-hundred percent sure yet, she needs to ask Natsu about it later.

-Their enemies were currently, the Vanish Brothers, yet now Natsu seemed to be focused on this ice demon.

-And once again, time.

Lucy watched as she saw the Vanish Brothers realized the two demons in front of them had completely forgotten about their existence. Their facial expressions changing into angry frowns, eyebrows deepening and eyes searing.

Natsu's flames flickered slowly around his hand, slowly creeping up his arm. His battle stance widening, ready to attack.

The ice demon simply raised his hands into an attack gesture. Lucy had seen drawings of demons doing this in books before, but once again this is the first time she had seen something in real life. It took thirty seconds total as the man raised his arms.

And Lucy just stood there watching the events take place in this world where time was different.

How was this happening? What did this mean? What should she do?

And suddenly the answer was clear. Lucy could have sworn it wasn't her voice but another's that spoke the answer. But Lucy's body was already in motion as she knocked out both Vanish Brothers with a club one of the guards had been carrying, and found some rope near the campsite to tie the ice demon up. Because somehow Lucy knew they weren't suppose to fight.

Yes, that voice that had spoken to her…

 _"Don't let them fight. In time, they will be your most precious nakama."_

Her nakama… Fire and Ice…

Then time was returned.

* * *

At first, everyone stilled.

Confusion, disappointment, then anger rippled through Natsu's features while the ice demon struggled against the ropes.

Lucy knew the ropes wouldn't last long against a demon so before anyone said anything Lucy shouted; "STOP!"

And surprisingly they listened. Lucy knelt in front of the demon as he looked at her bitterly confused.

"What's your name?" She spoke.

"None of your business, once I get out of these ropes you're going strait back to your clan and I'll get my money-"

"Wo wo wo, Luce, what's he talking about?" Natsu interrupted.

Lucy, held up her hands, a motion signaling to stop. And that's when Natsu realized the aurora of dignity and determination surrounding Lucy. The Ice bastard seemed to have noticed it too, because his defying ugly aroma calmed down.

"Natsu, you and I will talk later, about several things. Now-" She turned back towards the other demon -"I want to make a deal with you."

Silence swept over the valley in anticipation of what the Heartfilian heir was about to say.

"You… Have someone you love, frozen in un-melting ice, correct?"

The ice demon's face paled, his hands slightly shaken. "What the hell kinda witch are you- demon loving, ugly ass-"

"Aye, shut up snow cone!" Natsu yelled.

"Both of you, shut up." Lucy growled, a menacing air clinging around her. "I don't know how I know, but I must have been given this knowledge for a reason, because I can help you."

"… Gray. My name is Gray, now how can you help, and what do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is come with us. We're trying to find-"

"WO WO WO LUCE YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS THERE IS NO WAY IM TRAVELING WITH THIS-"

Lucy snapped her head back towards Natsu, her eyes gleaming with warning. "Natsu, we'll talk later."

"Anyways-" she continued, "We're trying to find, these um, well, we're trying to find the fairies, and I know they will help you if you help us."

Gray looked at her like she was insane. "The fairies are dead, every last one of them, along with the centaurs, and the stupid dragons-"

Natsu didn't hold back this time. He grabbed hold of Gray's collar, his eyes burning with hatred, his words venom as he spoke;

"I'm warning you. Piss me off one more time and I'm going to make sure you never come out of hell again."

Lucy coughed and the attention went back to her, Natsu backing off immediately. "They aren't dead. They sealed them selves off in a hidden area and they need our help to find them. If we find them, there is no doubt they will help your loved one. But before they disappeared, they left a prophecy and I believe they have selected people they need us to find in order to help them. And you're one of them."

"What's the prophecy?"

"I'll show you later, however right now you need to decide if you'll take the deal or not."

"Deal."

"Alright, let's go back to our camp and I'll explain on the way."

"How far away is your camp from here?" Gray asked as Lucy politely untied him, Natsu grumbling behind her.

"Ah, not too far. Why?"

"This valley is dangerous, we have to be careful-"

"Oh those Vanish Brother guys? I took care of them, we're fine." Lucy smiled.

"Hm, I wonder…"

The three walked back to the willow trees, Lucy explaining everything to Gray, while repeatedly telling Natsu to be patient, and although it was aggravating Lucy loved it. She felt apart of something. And she was incredibly excited for what was to come.

* * *

Hours later, Lucy was awoken by the sound of Natsu's familiar soft voice. Yeah, Lucy could see the similarity between Igneel and him.

"Your turn." As soon as the words left his mouth Natsu slumped down on his sleeping bag, light snoring following soon after.

Lucy scoffed at how simple he was. A few hours ago Lucy had conversed with Natsu and Gray as they sat around their fire. Natsu explained how he was in fact Igneel's son, and Lucy in turn had explained how she escaped from her clan and why. Natsu says Igneel had disappeared when the fairies did which would make sense from the vision she had seen in the book, however it just didn't make sense, how had Igneel helped her then? How had he been in her room? How had she summoned him? It didn't make sense. So she told Natsu about how she summoned Igneel, about how he had helped her, how much she loved him, how he was like the father she never had. It was so nice to tell someone about Igneel, and have them understand.

But back to the present. Lucy had to focus on keeping watch, if she got distracted again, she could put all of their lives at risk. Natsu had complained that we didn't need to keep watch with Gray and Natsu being demons they had sensitive hearing. However Gray insisted that near the valley they needed to keep watch. So, here Lucy was leaning against the willow tree listening to the faint sounds of nature and Natsu's snoring. Gray slept peacefully to her relief… But maybe too peacefully. More then once, Lucy checked to see if he was still breathing. She sighed, her nerves were on edge and she had no idea why.

Lucy kept listening, checking to see if Gray was still breathing, twiddling her thumbs to keep herself awake.

So it completely caught her off guard when the ground beneath her started shaking.

"Natsu! Gray!" The two boys woke up just as the ground beneath Lucy disappeared and she fell down down down into the arms of a young woman with short pink hair wearing a maid uniform.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

The woman held a knife to Lucy's throat as Natsu and Gray jumped down after her.

"You will come with me quietly or the girl dies."

* * *

 **Yay! I'm done with chapter 11! Okay so I don't really have a lot to say other than thank all of you guys, the more support I get the easier it is to write new chapters. So yeah lol love** **y'all**


	13. Chapter 12

*Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 _Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world_

 _"Stories are like fairy gold, the more you give away the more you have."_

 _Chapter 12; Punishment Time_

 _The familiar forest surrounds me. So familiar it hurts. The beautiful sunshine filters through the canopy of_ _leaves, yet I know this beauty will not last. And that's what makes it terrifyingly ugly. Next I see the familiar fairy, and I chase after her. Its wings sparkling with beauty and her hair flowing behind her. I see the log, yet I trip over it anyways. Just like always. She turns around and next thing I know it's as if I'm looking in a mirror. "Nothing is as you think it is." I clench my teeth, so tired of hearing that sickening voice in my dreams, then brace myself for what happens next. My mother is there, her face just as I remember it. Stroking my hair with her frail soft hands. She leaves and I tip toe out of bed. Following her down the familiar twisting corridors. She turns into the balcony and sits on the railing, crying. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I want to scream, to cry out, to grab her and stop this insanity. But I watch, helpless as she looks at the stars, as she whispers the words I wish I could have heard, and… She's gone. Her bloody corpse waiting for me on the ground._

"GOD DAMN IT!" Lucy screams finally waking up. She looks around, confused at first as to why she's in a jail cell, then remembers last nights events.

Natsu and Gray look up at her, startled by her sudden outburst.

"Must have had a hellish dream." Gray muttered. She nodded in response, aware of the weird look Natsu was giving her. Suddenly a man with black armor -like a knight- peers in the jail cell. "Is the girl awake now?" Lucy glared at the man coming to the conclusion he was a guard, "Obviously dumb ass." The guard grunted, "Talk to me that way again and I have permission to bend you over a table and teach you a lesson." Lucy's face burned as she realized what the man whore meant.

Gray was heard chuckling while Natsu obliviously stared at the two.

"What? What the hell does he mean? Who bends people over a table? Why would that even be considered punishment? It's just a table."

Gray scoffed, "Dumb ass. He means he's gonna-" "GRAY! SHUT UP!" Lucy intervened.

* * *

Minutes later the trio were handcuffed and led down to what Lucy guessed would be their boss's office. Although Gray and Natsu could easily break out of their handcuffs Lucy specifically asked them not to, she didn't really know why herself but she just had a gut feeling something or someone was here that she had to find.

And so, the guards surrounding them led them to a door and 'politely' ushered them inside.

The room was just like any other office besides the fact there were several nude sculptures of ridiculously ugly women. And behind the desk sat a plump man with the longest nose hair Lucy had ever seen.

"Hello Ms. Heartfilia, nice to meet you at last, you can call me Everlue." Lucy didn't respond.

"-So I'm just going to get right back to the point. I'm gonna kill the ice demon back there simply because I don't need him. Then I'm going to use you and your dragon friend to gain back the money I lost from a drinking contest with a stupid satyr. By returning you, I will get the reward money, and by trading in Mr. Dragneel for a big pot of gold I'll be back on my feet again and will destroy that satyr along with her whole herd."

Natsu opened his mouth to object but Lucy kicked his ankle in warning.

"Okay." Lucy said bravely.

"…Okay? That's it?"

"Yeah, go along with your plan, you'd be doing me a favor if you did." Both Gray and Natsu realized she was stalling at this point.

 _I'm looking for something_ _… But what?!_

"What do you mean?"

 _Ugh I don't know! What do I_ _mean?!_

"Well I need to go back anyways, I forgot my favorite, uh, my favorite… Vase!" Lucy's eyes darted around the room, looking for anything that stood out of place.

"Your. Vase."

"Uh, yes, my grandmother gave it to me!"

Everlue sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Ms. Heartfilia who do you think you're fooling? Both of your grandmas died before you were born."

"Ah yes but my father's mother left it for me."

 _I'm losing time! WHAT AM I LOOKING FOR?!_

Everlue rolled his eyes, obviously not impressed. "Send Mr. Dragneel and Ms. Heartfilia back to their cell, and take the ice demon to the pastor. We're finished here, I'll contact both the Igneous and Heartfilian clan."

Lucy sighed in defeat as the guards ushered them out of the room.

Several steps down the hallway Natsu abruptly stops. "Luce, if you don't have a plan tell me now."

The guard behind Natsu shoved him forward, "Shut up!"

"Natsu, Gray go ahead." Both Natsu and Gray bucked their heads backwards smashing right into the guards noses. Before Lucy's guard could even decide what to do, Lucy had brought her foot forwards only to slam it right back where the sun don't shine. Gray and Natsu took care of the rest, throwing punches until the guards were barely breathing. They stripped the guards of their weapons and even their clothes once Lucy described that she was looking for something.

"Okay but what are you looking for?"

"I don't know, I think I'll know once I see it."

Natsu threw Lucy a helmet. "Fine, so we'll walk around as guards for awhile until you see it."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook once more.

Lucy grabbed both Natsu and Gray's hand as she ran down the hallway, knowing better this time around. The ground where they had been standing several seconds ago broke through and a very… Large version of the woman who had taken them here appeared. Her maid costume stretched over her lumps, buttons threatening to break, her pink hair pulled up in short pig tails, and a very noticeable whip hanging at her side.

Gray laughed, "Look Natsu it's your mom."

"THE HELL?!" Natsu screamed.

The voice returned to Lucy, _"Meet Virgo."_

Lucy nearly screamed, "OH HELL NO."

'Virgo' lunged at them, her whip extended. Gray and Natsu lunged out of the way as Lucy ducked. The whip crackled and sparks lit up the air as it hit the ground behind her.

Natsu's hands engulfed in flames and Gray got into his stance. "NO! Don't hurt her! She's what I needed to find!"

"NANI?!"

"HUH?"

Suddenly Virgo stopped. She slowly turned towards me. "Say it."

"Huh? What-"

"Say the 'M' name."

"Mavis?" Lucy asked.

"YES!" Virgo sighed a sigh of relief.

"You must hurry, I can't disobey my master and right now Everlue has my key, however if you get the key you will become my master."

"Huh what-"

"Hurry!"

Natsu and Gray pulled me forwards as Virgo attacked. "I don't want to hurt Layla's daughter but I can't disobey my master!"

We ran as Virgo lumbered after us. Natsu threw open the door to the office and shut it quickly behind him while Everlue looked at us baffled. _THUMP!_ Virgo clashed on the other side of the door. Gray wasted no time and picked up Everlue by his jacket, then swung him down to the ground. The breath was knocked out of Everlue as Gray pinned his arms behind his back.

"Tell us where the key is."

"NEVER!" Gray put his hand around the puny man's throat in response. "Try again." "No." Gray tightened his grip, strangling Everlue.

Lucy (terrified) took several steps back as she listened to Everlue's petty attempts to escape, his throat making in-human noises that would surely follow Lucy into her nightmares. "Try. Again." Everlue shook his head once more and Lucy braced herself for the next round of Gray's torture. However just as Gray was about to squeeze, Lucy noticed the chain around his neck.

"Gray! His necklace!" Just like Lucy suspected, a golden key rested on the chain's end. Next thing she knew, the key flew into her hands and was surrounded by a golden light. "NO!" Everlue wailed.

* * *

 **ONE DAY LATER** **….**

"I'm terribly sorry about the situation I was in when you found me. Punishment?"

"N-No! Anyways I was told to find you from Igneel, I need information, I need a plan on what to do next. And what do I do with your key?" Lucy responded in a hushed voice, seeing as the boys were sleeping in the other room.

"So, you wish to find the fairies correct hime?"

"Ugh yes! Stop calling me that!"

"Punishment?"

"No!~"

"Anyways, you have my key which is one of twelve you must find. However, the rest are much easier to find."

"Explain."

"Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces. They may seem like a lot of keys to find however you should be able to find about three at a time. The should be grouped together with their element. For example, all the air keys, (Gemini, Libra, and Aquarius) will be found together. And, what makes it even easier is, the keys should be found in the same area you will find the blessed."

"I don't even know who the blessed are!"

Virgo sighed, "You have your mother's mind, you'll figure it out. It's not like I can tell you anyways, I don't know either."

"What's the catch? It seems too easy."

"Well, your father must have figured you're trying to find the fairies. He's most likely going to try to find the keys before you do, and he's going to do anything in his power to stop you."

"Ugh! I don't understand anything! This is so confusing! Like why the hell does my dad even care? Why? And why did my mom kill herself? So many why's and I'm just so tired of asking, and I want answers!"

"Lucy… What happened to your mother was very sad indeed. And I know one day you'll have all the answers you're searching for. But right now, you just have to go with the flow."

"Are you smoking anything?"

"Punishment?"

"No!"

"Anyways, that's pretty much all I know. Capricorn can give you more answers."

"Do you have any idea which direction we should even go in?"

"Hmmm. My instincts are telling me north."

A shiver went down Lucy's spine. "Oh hell no, I'm not listening to your 'instinct' telling me to go into vampire territory."

"Well, do you have any better ideas hime?"

"Hmph." _Ugh I don't want to even go near vampires! With my luck I'll run into Titania._

"So Lucy I have one question for you…"

"Nani?"

"Which of the two boys do you frolic in the nude with?"

Lucy was heard screaming countries away.

* * *

 **Hey! Quick update lol. I tried to create Virgo exactly how she is in the anime but it was so hard! :C Ughhhhh**


	14. Chapter 13

*Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 _Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world_

 _"Every once in a while, in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairytale."_

 _Chapter 13; Drinking Blood_

"So… You guys have heard about Titania right?" It had been two days of walking and horse back for the trio every since the 'Everlue' incident. And with no where else to go, they continued north.

"I've never met her, but I've heard terrifying things." Gray muttered.

"Hah! I'm not scared of words, or vampires, unlike Gray." Natsu boasted.

"Baka, who said I was scared?"

"QUIET!" Lucy yelled. Seriously, all this bickering gave her daily headaches.

"There should be a pub nearby. I have some money on me so we can fill ourselves up. Do you think maybe they'll even have a hotel nearby? We all could use a bath." She continued.

"Hm. If we're lucky maybe we'll find that one satyr that never gets drunk. Uh, what's her name… Ah! I dunno, but I want my mug signed by her. Wouldn't it be awesome to meet someone who never get's drunk?!"

"Hm, sure Natsu. Although I've never heard of this satyr before, do you suppose that's who Everlue lost his money to?"

"Has to be. But I doubt a satyr will be near vampire territory."

"Ah, yeah tomorrow we'll definitely be in the Scarlet territory. Let's hope we survive. I mean I have met vampires at my father's meetings before, and once I almost had to marry one, and none of them just abruptly started drinking my blood, however I've heard too many stories to just peacefully walk through their territory like it's nothing. Plus, a vampire might recognize me, then we'll be done for."

"Hah, I'm not scared to fight no blood sucking idiots."

"You'd be annihilated against the Titania Natsu."

"I beg to differ!"

"Wow I didn't know you had 'beg' and 'differ' in your vocabulary. Congrats."

Lucy stepped over a log, (slightly reminding her of her reoccurring dreams), and suddenly faint music was heard in the distance.

"That might be the pub, let's go!"

* * *

Several yards later, singing could be heard. _'Fairy, where are you going, hikari_ _zebu atsumete, kimi no ashita terasu yo.'_ As pipes could be heard playing upbeat in the background. Lucy hummed along with the tuned as they got closer, eventually standing in front of the large wooden doors. The pup's name in bold letters, painted above the doors. 'Dancing Devil'.

"Oh this is perfect for you guys!" Lucy smiled.

"The devil never dances." Gray mumbled.

She threw open the doors, excited to get her hands on some real, hot food. Luckily it wasn't one of those awkward scenes where everyone goes silent and looks at the trio. No, everyone was busy singing along with the song, the occasional dancing occurring. People laughing and talking made the atmosphere golden and bubbly. Of course she had drawn on her mole and put her hair up before hand, so she needn't worry about that.

Lucy smiled, taking in a deep breath. "Socialization."

Gray tapped her on the shoulder. "Can you order me some mutton with beer? I know the singer, she's a friend of mine back down in hell. So I'm going to go talk to her." He said with a wink. Lucy nodded, looking on the small stage at the singer.

She had a beautiful voice, with beautiful white long hair and a beautiful dress. However her features were hidden behind a black mask making her unidentifiable. Lucy shrugged, she probably didn't know her anyways. So Natsu and Lucy continued on their way, sitting at the bar until a woman with short purple hair came to serve them. Lucy spent about ten seconds ordering while Natsu took three minutes, rambling off all the meats he wanted. Lucy just sat there mouth ajar in shock. "NATSU YOU BAKA! I CAN'T AFFORD ALL THAT!" He just grinned at her in response, showing her the pouch of jewels he had hidden away inside his vest.

Lucy sighed with relief, rubbing at her temples in an attempt to sooth her racing heart. Natsu was the only one who could get her this upset over something like this.

Suddenly Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder. "Mind if I sit with you? You don't look like you're from here." The voice belonged to a woman who looked slightly older then Lucy with fiery red hair tied up in a messy bun and beautiful green eyes which gave off a playful yet dangerous look, as if she was insane. Without waiting for an answer, the woman sat next to Lucy, giving off a flirtatious wink. Lucy gulped remembering the words she had said. 'You don't look like you're from here.' Did this woman recognize her?

"Bloody Jane." She introduced, holding out her pale hand. "Lilly Humburt." Lucy replied, giving off a firm handshake.

 _I want to ask if that's her real name but... Would she be offended?_ Lucy wondered.

Bloody Jane smirked, then leaned over the table to get a glimpse of Natsu, who sat oblivious to the situation to the right of Lucy.

"Who's your friend over there? He's pretty cute."

Lucy knew Natsu could hear this conversation, do to his dragon ears, so stopped herself from saying 'I know right?'.

"Ah, that's Natsu Dragneel. We met a while back and realized we were heading to the same place. So he tagged long with me and blah blah blah."

"Hm, and where are you headed?"

 _Oh crap! What do I say?!_

Surprisingly, Natsu decided to step in and replied with, "We're headed to the Igneous clan."

"Oh that's right? Aren't you the king or something? I dunno, I don't really pay attention to politics. Hahaha! Last I heard Lucy Heartfilia ran away or was kidnapped or something? I don't know, Hahaha!"

At this point Lucy's hands were shaking, Bloody Jane definitely knew something.

Before the two could respond, she continued on with her little hints. "That means you have to go through the Scarlet territory right? Haha, good luck! Titania has been in n awful mood lately, kept saying something about two demons and an elven girl in her dreams. Hahaha!

"Y-You talk l-like you know her, haha..." Lucy responded nervously.

Bloody Jane's lips curved into a mad grin, showing off her pointed teeth, her eyes devoid of all sanity. She leaned in slowly, Lucy frozen in fear as she whispered, "I do."

Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy's hand in an attempt to run for it. However, 'Bloody Jane' was quicker. Before Natsu could do anything, there was a knife held to Lucy's throat once again. The entire building went silent as people realized what was going on. Gray appeared next to Natsu as people gathered around, looking for a fight or for some blood to be spilt.

"Alright Ms. Lilly Humburt, this is what's going to happen. Your two friends are going to go have some 'fun' with my friends, Quip and Quop-" She said as two large men walked out from the crowd and stood next to Natsu and Gray. "- And if they refuse, or cause any trouble, I'm going to have Titania, along with the whole Scarlet clan cook all three of you over a fire and spill your blood in wine glasses." She continued. Gasps were heard from the crowd as people started taking bets. Yet, 'Bloody Jane' still wasn't finished.

"Now, you Ms. Lilly Humburt, are going to partake in a drinking competition, against me, Alice Jane Drake, disciple of both the great Titania, and the great drinker Canna Alberona. If you win, I let the three of you go. If I win, you three come with me."

Despite the situation, Lucy heard Natsu in the distance shout with accomplishment; 'That's it! Canna Alberona!'

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and Lucy knew the situation was dire. She was on her third round of beer, and her fifth shot of Magnolia Honey, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her legs were shaking and her bladder felt heavy, her vision was slightly blurry and the weirdest thoughts kept coming to Lucy's mind.

Like; _'If I dressed in Virgo's maid costume would I be able to seduce Natsu into giving me a piggy back ride for the rest of the journey?'_

Or _'If I meet Titania I wonder if she would mind me asking how Natsu's blood tasted.'_

Whenever she thinks of the sweet sensation of going potty or how much she just wanted to lay down and take a nap she remembers the words Alice Drake spoke to her.

 _"Whoever passes out or goes to the bathroom first loses."_

And on the other hand, Alice looked perfectly fine. Her eyes had gained a slight amount of humanity and she looked more 'colorful' then she had fifteen minutes ago. Instead of becoming a drunk wreck like Lucy, Alice seemed to be growing more healthy by the minute.

"You give up yet?" She smirked.

"N-No." Lucy replied while taking another swing of her drink.

"Hmph. I can go all day girly." Another swing.

"Let me take her place!" Lucy looked back at Natsu who was being held back by 'Quip and Quop'.

Her face flushed, as more thoughts of Natsu filled her mind.

"Idiot! That would be cheating! You're not drunk at all!" Alice yelled. "- So, tell me where you were really headed. 'Cause I know it wasn't the Igneous clan." She continued.

"*Hick* Your hair is really pretty, *Hick*." Lucy slurred.

Alice rolled her eyes with a slight blush. "Just give it up, I don't want you to get hurt."

The words confused Lucy, since just moments ago Alice was holding a knife to her throat.

"You know what? *Hick* I agree with you."

"So you give up?"

"What? *Hick* No, not about that silly. Back when you said N-Natsu *Hick* was a cutie. HAHAHA!"

Alice sweat dropped as Lucy blabbered on about how she was just kidding, trying to hide the deep blush on her cheeks.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! FINAL ROUND!" She yells, out of no where she pulls out a bottle of 'Fior's Fire' and shows it to the crowd.

"Are you kidding?! That's the strongest shit in the land!" Gray yelled.

Alice didn't respond and poured the contents into two cups. She must have got Lucy's attention by then since the said girl sat patiently in front of her. The atmosphere became intense, the crowd leaned in as the two girls touched their cups. The cups were raised, breathing stilled. Natsu watched intently as the rim of the cup softly touched Lucy's lips.

Suddenly, a crash was heard throughout the pub as everyone gawked at the two girls.

"AHAHAHAHA SHE DIDN'T EVEN DRINK IT!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the blond elven girl, as Natsu and Gray made a mental note to never let her drink again.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII EEE IIIIIIII WILLLLL ALLLLLWWAAAAAYYYYYSSSS LOOOOVEEEE NAAATTTTSSUUUUUUUU**

 **Btw, I don't have the patience or time rn to look through for spelling mistakes so please don't hate me** **loll.**

 **ALSO IF ANY OF YOU GUYS ARE MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS FANS HMU CAUSE IM GOING TO HER CONCERT IN SEATTLE IN 61 DAYS!~**


	15. Chapter 14

*Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 _Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world_

 _"'Just living is not enough' said the butterfly fairy, 'one must have sunshine, freedom and a little flower.'"_

 _Chapter 14; Erza Scarlet_

 _AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN._

 _The dream. Why?!_

 _Please_ _… Please stop._

 _NO!_

 _No, no, no, no._

 _I KNOW THINGS AREN'T AS THEY ALWAYS SEEM. I KNOW MY MOTHERS' DEAD._

 _GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD._

 _NOW!_

 _"Lucy stop!"_

 _Huh?_

 _"Wake up!"_

 _Wha-_

Suddenly Lucy was shaken awake. Her eyes locked with Natsu's, who stood carrying her bridal style. She jumped out of his arms onto the forest floor, head pounding, sweat caked, and dehydrated. "Water." She croaked. A pale arm reached out holding a bottle of her request. Lucy took the water thankfully and gulped down it's contents. As she was drinking her eyes slowly drifted up the pale arm to see who she should be thanking.

She choked.

"BLOODY JANE?!" Lucy screamed, as her head filled with last night's events.

"Oh my god." She muttered, gripping her throbbing head with one hand.

"I am so sorry guys." She continued, making eye contact with a worried looking Natsu and a pissed off Gray.

"I swear to god, you better keep your promise or I'll kill you both." Gray said darkly.

"Gray shut up. You couldn't kill me if you tried." Natsu bantered.

"Want to test that theory?"

"Yeah! Let's go. Right now."

"Shut up! We don't have time for this. We're almost there." Bloody Jane yelled.

Lucy gulped. "…Almost where?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Cause of you, we're being lead strait into Scarlet territory, WITH a vampire." Gray said bitterly.

Bloody Jane flipped her red hair back, throwing a wicked grin back at Gray.

 _She has her hair down now_ _…_ Lucy noticed.

"I promise I won't kill you guys. But I have no idea what Titania has in store for you. Like I said last night, she's been having weird dreams of a blond elven girl accompanied by two demons. She said she needed to find you three, that her dreams meant something."

"Y-Y-You're t-taking us to THE Titania?!" Lucy cried.

"Duh." The red head responded.

 _We're gonna die!_

* * *

Several minutes later Lucy was sure she would never find the fairies. She was sure she was as good as dead.

Lucy had started seeing the eyes minutes earlier. Under the dark branches of the thick forest, yellow -sometimes red- eyes would start to glimmer into appearance beneath the shadows. Vampires. Hundreds.

There was no way.

Yes, demons were powerful.

But two demons against a whole clan of vampires?!

Dead.

Obliterated.

They didn't stand a chance.

 _I would REALLY like time to slow down now!_ Lucy thought bitterly.

If only what happened in Everlue valley would happen now. She fingered the golden key hidden away in the waist band of her jeans. Somehow, the metallic feeling brought her courage. She would get through this. She had to. The fairies were waiting.

Just as Lucy began to think of an escape plan, it was thrown away as a figure approached them.

"Alice, where have you-" The woman stopped dead in her tracks as her fierce brown eyes met Lucy's.

"Y-You…" She muttered.

The woman was beautiful. Lucy couldn't deny it. Her hair, scarlet… Is it just a coincidence that her hair color matches their clan name? Her body hidden behind a silver chest plate could still be seen as what one would say 'perfect'. She was fit, tall, and her aurora just demanded respect.

Then her eyes flickered to Natsu and Gray, and if it was possible her eyes widened even more.

"NATSU! GRAY!" She flung herself into the two demons who stood there looking clueless.

"I've missed you guys so much!"

"E-ERZA?!" The boys yelled, surprised.

"Ah you probably didn't recognize me. I barely recognized you two after all. You grew into fine young men!" She said proudly, slapping the two (a little two hard) on their backs.

"Ah, can someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Lucy asked nervously.

All heads turned to her. She gulped.

"AH! I'm so rude. Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself, I'm Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania. Please punish me for my rudeness."

"EHHHHHHH?!" All three of them yelled. "Y-YOU'RE TITANIA?!"

"Yes, I guess I'm not fitting my reputation right now. Would you like me to be more vulgar and menacing?"

 _She reminds me of Virgo_ _…_ Lucy thought. "N-No!" Lucy yelled. "B-But, how do you know Natsu and Gray?"

"Oh sorry, we were good childhood friends back in the day."

Lucy's spirit seemed to drift out of her body. "B-B-But. You two knew each other before?!" She yelled, turning towards the two idiots.

"Huh? Duh Luce." Natsu said, completely ignorant as always.

"Sorry, I thought you knew that Lucy." Gray said.

"N-No! Ah whatever we'll continue this later. It's nice to meet you Erza, I'm Luc- Ah um-"

"It's okay Luce, Erza won't sell you out!" Natsu said, grinning.

"O-Okay… I'm Lucy Heartfilia. N-Nice to meet you."

Erza's brow arched in surprise. But surprisingly didn't question her as she pulled her into a rib breaking hug. Lucy's face smushed against the hard metal of her chest plate. "Any friend of these two idiots is my friend." She smiled.

 _I-I'm so confused! How is she Titania?!_

"Hey, who're ya calling an idiot?!" Natsu yelled.

"You and Gray. Who else? Do you have a problem with that?!" She yelled, a menacing aurora suddenly surrounding her as she glared at the pink haired dumb ass.

"N-No!" He flinched.

"Come on, I'll lead you to our village. Blindfolded of course, even if you're friends of mine I must keep my duty as head of the clan. We have much to catch up on."

* * *

Being in the Scarlet clan's head village felt amazing. The Scarlets were a very secretive clan, Lucy knew this. Even back at the castle, her dad could rarely get them to attend meetings. And absolutely no one has been to their village before. (She didn't know how she got here though, she was blindfolded, but still, it felt great)

Lucy felt like her adventure was a roller coaster, and right now, she was on one of the higher peaks.

Everyone was drinking and laughing, especially Gray and Natsu. The clan members seemed to not get a day off like this very often. They were still slightly stiff, and looking grim, but they still laughed along creating a nice bubbly atmosphere. The four of them, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy were crowded around a fire, drinking, eating, and talking. Lucy told Erza the whole story. Starting from when she escaped the castle, to when she met Natsu. Then Natsu helpfully pitched in on the story, adding bits like 'And it was so cool!' or 'Yeah and I was soooo awesome.' As they neared the Everlue Incident Natsu spoke up.

"You know what?" Everyone looked towards Natsu, who looked slightly buzzed but kept a steady gaze pointed directly at Lucy.

The atmosphere became more serious.

"Huh?" Lucy answered. They had just been talking about when Natsu found out Lucy had met Igneel before and he freaked out.

"I'm jealous." He said, matter of factly.

"Why is that?"

"You've actually met Igneel, and you're not even his daughter. I'm his actual son and all I have is letters from him. And a stupid scarf."

Lucy thought about this, taking another swing from her drink. She wasn't a big drinker, so she knew she had to stop soon.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I can't do much about it though. But, honestly what if that wasn't even Igneel? We know he's somewhere with the fairies, has been for many many years, so how could he have possibly been in my room?"

Natsu thought this over, he put his elbows on his knees, his palms sinking into his cheeks. And Lucy was surprised to find a gloomy aurora seeping out of the usually cheerful pink haired dragon. "Yeah but… What if it _was_ him? I've been looking for him all my life. I've always been searching. Like, I just want my dad, you know?"

Lucy had yet to see Natsu so emotional like this. It was extremely surprising. He looked… So vulnerable. And judging from the looks on Gray and Erza's faces, neither have they. "Come to think of it, when we were children, that's all you wanted to do. Look for your dad that is. You would never play with us unless we said it would help you find Igneel."

At Erza's voice, Natsu seemed to snap out of his trance. Lucy being an elf, she can easily read people. And Natsu seemed fairly embarrassed that he had exposed his emotional side. So he smiled a grin, and said "But whatever guys. We're going to go find the fairies right? So he'll be there too!"

But the grin was too fake. Too subtle. Not at all like his real grin.

Lucy sighed, but played along. They continued talking, and eventually got to the part where Virgo had told Lucy about the keys. About how the twelve keys and their spirits will guide Lucy the rest of the way to finding the fairies. About how Virgo had told them to come here. To come North.

Erza sat back, her eyebrows raised. Lucy could see the wheels turning inside her head, and it didn't seem to be just her, every other vampire became deathly silent, she couldn't even hear them breathing. They knew something.

When Lucy was done, Erza finally spoke up. Her voice deeper then before, her voice hinting at warning as she spoke; "Everyone dismissed! Gray, Natsu, Lucy, I'll lead you to your sleeping arrangements." No one dared to disobey her. Everyone followed her orders. Erza lead them around a variety of homes, teepees, log cabins, and creepy stone towers. Then finally they stopped at the tallest, creepiest, tower of them all. And Erza led them strait inside. No one said a word, it didn't seem appropriate. And the fact that Natsu stayed quiet is saying a lot. On the sixth floor, after what seemed like forever, Titania led them into a room and slammed the door behind them.

"I want to help you guys, I really do, but I don't think I can this time." Erza said.

"What do you mean? Erza we all know you know something about the keys, any information you have will help us." Lucy responded urgently.

"The only keys I know about are The Forbidden Fernandes Keys our town has protected for years. There are three keys buried under the grave of Mr. Fernandes, one of our ancestors. But legend has it that if you touch the keys you burn from the inside out, because Mr. Fernandes cursed them to never be held by anyone but him. About ten years ago, before I was named head of the clan, a young boy heard about the legend and told his friends at school he was going to test it out."

Everyone leaned in to hear the rest of Erza's fateful tale.

"...They found his burned corps the next morning, his hands buried into the ground in front of Mr. Fernande's headstone."

Lucy gulped.

"-Ever since then, it's been a clan law that no one is to disturb Mr. Fernande's grave. I can't break a clan law for you."

The silence was broken as Natsu snickered. "You don't have to! I can just go dig them out real quick. No problem."

"WHAT?! No, Natsu you're crazy. You'll be burned alive! You can't just go walking in there all nonchalant about everything like your some kind of-"

"Luce, chill for a sec. I'm a fire dragon. Duh. I can't be burned."

Lucy, Gray, and Erza stilled as if they hadn't thought of that. "Oh, that makes sense." Erza said quietly.

"Alright then let's hurry up and go!" Natsu said, already half way down the stairs.

* * *

The grave yard was one hundred times more creepy then the tower. And the specific grave they were looking at had a menacing aurora seeping out from it's soil.

"Okay, Natsu I know you're a fire dragon and all but if you feel any burning, anything at all, back away." Lucy said, the concern for him slipping into her voice.

"I'll be fine Luce, I'm Igneel's son."

She sighed, knowing that even if he was burning he probably wouldn't even notice. The trio watched as Natsu kneeled on the grave preparing himself for the outcome of the following moments. Lucy held her breath as Natsu's hands inched slowly towards the dirt.

Then suddenly, nothing was moving. Lucy actually felt the air around her still, and she knew it had happened again.

 _"Don't let him touch the dirt child."_

That voice. The voice that had been in Lucy's dreams since it had first spoke to her.

Lucy rushed to Natsu, grabbing his hands and forcing him backwards, away from the grave.

 _"Only you can get the keys. Only you're meant to have them."_

She was in a trance, she worked faster then she had ever worked before, she didn't care about the dirt under her nails as she dug, she only cared about _getting those keys._ Luckily she didn't see any corpse, she didn't feel like puking today, they came up faster then she had expected. Three golden keys laid in her hands before she knew it.

 _Aries, Leo, and Sagittarius._

She felt the power of the keys flowing into her, she felt emotions so strong she knew they weren't hers. And suddenly, three spirits stood in front of her.

A cute girl with fluffy pink hair and ram horns. A handsome man dressed in a suit with orange hair. And a tall man with a long face cosplaying as a horse.

Then time resumed.

And Natsu screamed.

* * *

 **You guys probs thought I was dead. Well you weren't far off fml. I HATE SCHOOL! Aargh all the stress has been keeping me from writing and oh my god I'm so so sorry guys. Anyways so yeah I found out that if I want to make really good quality writing then I have to wait until I'm stress free. And that's kinda hard with school. So I think that I won't be able to update as much anymore, I might not be able to update again until Thanksgiving at least, at most Christmas. I made this chapter extra long though so please forgive me :C ! Anyways I need all the support that I can get, love you guys so much.**


End file.
